My Hero
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Last in Help Her Heal series. Read Help Her Heal and Help Her Heal the Sequel first. Gabriella gets kidnapped and Troy is in a coma. When Gabriella is found she will only speak to one person...Troy. Can Jack and Lucille help her heal without Troy
1. The Crash That Changed Everything

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella Montez walked out of her class room with her books clutched to her chest. She stopped at the meeting spot where she was suppose to meet her boyfriend Troy Bolton. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. A voice startled her.

"I figured you'd be the last one out of the building."

Gabriella looked up and standing in the tree was none other than Troy. She giggled.

"You are so crazy Wildcat."

Troy just shrugged and jumped down. Gabriella gasped. The jump was not that high and Troy did not get hurt at all but Gabriella always worried about him.

"Must you always make my heart stop?"

"I'm sorry angel. I guess I should start it again."

Troy went over and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella kissed back. They pulled back needing air.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

Troy and Gabriella both attended U of A so they could stay close to home. Yes they lived together. You see growing up Gabriella was abused. When she was sixteen she was taken in by Troy's mother and made a part of the Bolton family. This made dating all the more easier for them. They had, had a rough past year. Gabriella was kidnapped and then found out that her parents used to work for the mob. Together Troy and Gabriella faced those problems and now are living a happy life at college. It was spring break and they were headed home.

Gabriella was quiet in car making Troy worry.

"What are you think about over there?"

"Nothing…I'm just happy."

"I'm glad. What makes you happy?"

"Well I'm doing great in my classes; I have a wonderful life and friends."

"Hmmm I didn't hear anything about a wonderful boyfriend."

"Wonderful boyfriend? Why would I say that?"

"Hmm ok well if that makes you happy, you know what makes me happy?"

"What?"

"Tickling you."

"If you do it while your drive we could crash."

Just as Troy pulled up to a traffic light it turned red. Gabriella groaned that was just her luck. She burst into giggles when Troy tickled her sides.

"Now what were you saying about the wonderful people in your life?" Troy asked teasingly.

"I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole world." Gabriella giggled.

Troy stopped just as the light turned green. He laughed and looked both ways just to make sure and started to drive. Then out of the corner of Troy's eyes he saw a speeding car heading toward Gabriella's side. He quickly turned the car. Gabriella giggled at first.

"What are you doing?"

Then she saw the car and knew what he had done. Her eyes went wide.

"Troy no turn the car around!"

It was too late. The car hit them sending their car spinning out of control. Gabriella watched as tree, cars, and light, all flashed by quickly. The car flipped and continued to roll. Gabriella wished this could all be a dream but it wasn't. Finally the car stopped. Both Troy and Gabriella had blacked out and were now stuck inside the car bleeding and all cut up. A figure walked over to the car. He smirked as he saw Troy bleeding from the head. He went over to Gabriella's side and pulled her out through the already broken window. The figure just walked away leaving Troy alone.

With Jack and Lucille they had started to worry because the kids hadn't arrived yet.

"Do you have that same bad feeling I do?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Let's go look for them." Lucille nodded.

Just before they left the phone rang. Lucille ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

Jack watched as tears filled her eyes and she started shaking. He had a terrible feeling he knew why. Lucille said they'd be right over and hung up. She turned to Jack and burst into tears. He ran over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"That was the hospital. Troy and Gabriella were in a car crash. Troy is in the ICU."

Jack went white. They both rushed to the hospital. They rushed inside and asked for Troy. They went to the right floor and up to the doctor.

"Please tell me my baby's going to be ok?" Lucille cried.

"We had to do surgery to stop the bleeding in his head."

"OH my gosh!" Jack gasped.

"He is alive but is in a coma. I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do. I'm not sure when or even if he will ever wake up."

Lucille cried harder. Jack hugged her close.

"What about Gabriella?"

"Who?"

"Gabriella Montez. She was in the car with Troy."

"I'm sorry only Troy was brought in."

Both Jack and Lucille shared a look. That only meant one thing….Gabriella was missing.

**A/N ok this is just the first chapter. Should I continue? **


	2. Living with a Mobster

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and it only took her a few seconds before she realized where she was. She gasped and sat up. She was back in the sound proof room. Just then all the past memories returned and she screamed.

"TROY!"

Her mind went into overdrive. What happen to Troy? Was he alive? Was he dead? Did he know she was missing? Was he left dying on the side of the road? Tears filled her eyes. Where was Troy? Just then her father walked over.

"Welcome back."

"Where is Troy?"

"You won't need to worry about him. He's been taken care of."

"What did you do to him?"

"I told you Gabriella if you told on me Troy would pay the price."

"He isn't dead!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well then I guess you also know that when I last saw him he was on the side of the road bleeding from the head?"

"Shut up I don't believe you."

"Fine don't believe me. It won't be long before Troy is dead then you will be all alone."

"No, no Troy won't die he won't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night kid."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want what I've always wanted Gabriella."

"What's that?"

"Power and money."

"So why do you need me?"

"Because I have all kinds of power over you."

"Not anymore. I learned how to stand up for myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Let me out and I'll show you."

"Nope no can do. I've got to run."

Greg left the room. Gabriella just pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rocked back and forth muttering "Troy is alive" over and over again.

With Troy in his mind, it was dark and cold. He didn't know where he was. What worried him the most was Gabriella, where was she? What happen to her? He can hear his mother crying and his father trying to soothe her did that mean Gabriella was dead?

"Jack why did this have to happen to Gabriella? After all she had been through why this? Why now?" He heard his mother cry.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know. Another important thing is to figure out how to tell Troy when he wakes up. He will be crushed." His father said.

Oh no Gabriella was dead. He had killed her. If Gabriella was gone then he had reason to live He gave into the darkness but nothing happen.

"What if he doesn't wake up Jack? The doctor said he might not wake up and if he doesn't we have to take him off life support." his mother cried again.

Life support? That's why he couldn't die He was being kept alive by machines. His only hope at that moment was that his parents would pull the plug. Although he knew his parents would never do it. So he was stuck in this dark cold place until they killed him.

Back in the real world Lucille and Jack sat by Troy's bed side. A knock at the door threw them from their thought. They turned and saw Officer Stone walk in. He was the cop that helped them find Gabriella last time.

"Officer Stone thank you for coming." Jack said.

"Of course. I'm sorry about your son."

"Thank you."

"Why don't we go talk in the hall."

Jack and Lucille went out into the hall.

"I've got good news and bad news." Stone said.

"Give us the good news."

"I think I know what happen to Gabriella."

"Then what's the bad news?"

"Greg and his entire gang have escaped jail."

"No!" Lucille gasped.

"I'm sorry. We are doing everything we can to find your daughter."

"Please hurry."

"We will. I will be in touch."

Officer Stone left.

"Jack what if they're too late?" Lucille cried.

Jack just hugged his wife. He had no idea what to do and tell her.

Back with Gabriella she was still in a fetal position rocking back and forth telling herself Troy was alive when her father walked back in.

"Troy's dead it's all here in black and white."

Gabriella ignored him.

"Gabriella I'm speaking to you."

Still Gabriella ignored him. She just continued to rock back a forth muttering to herself. Greg entered to secret code and walked inside the room. He went over to Gabriella and slapped her across the face. Gabriella fell onto the floor but didn't bother getting up. Greg kicked her in the stomach and threw something on the floor.

"See for yourself you useless piece of a trash."

Greg left. Gabriella looked at the sheet of paper he left and her eyes went wide it was a death certificate, not only that it was Troy's….Troy was dead. He really was dead. Gabriella screamed and dropped the paper as if it was on fire and jumped back onto the bed, she curled back into a fetal position and cried. Troy was gone and she'd never see him again.

"TROY!"

The next few weeks weren't that bad for Gabriella. Greg would come in and beat her and then leave. Gabriella was so numb that she didn't even feel anything. Although she really didn't care either. Troy was the last reason she had to live now that he was gone too she wouldn't care if her father beat her to death. One day everything changed and for the worst. Gabriella was sitting on the bed lifeless really, when her father walked in with a man she never saw before.

"Gabriella this is a big day for you. Today you get to see your daddy at work."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella I know you can hear me."

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella don't make me come in there."

Gabriella didn't move.

"Fine you've left me with no choice."

Greg took the men and dragged him into the room with Gabriella.

"Now Gabriella watch carefully. You see this man here he was spying on your daddy and going to turn me into the cops. Now we can't let that happen so what do we do to him?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"I'll tell you Gabriella. We are going to shot him."

Gabriella looked up at her father in shock.

"So you can hear me."

"Don't do it Greg." Gabriella cried.

"Greg? Gabriella you do not talk to me like that."

"Dad please don't do it."

"I have to."

Greg threw the man onto the floor and…BANG! Gabriella screamed. Greg just smirked and left. Gabriella was shaking. The man was dead and there was nothing she could. Gabriella had a feeling this wouldn't be the first time she witnessed something like that. She was right. Every time Greg wanted someone dead he brought them into the room and shot them dead right in front of Gabriella. It was awful and Greg never took the bodies either. He just left them where they fell. Gabriella barely slept anymore. She hardly ate. She wanted until she was starving and ate. She never spoke anymore, in face fact sometimes she didn't even move. Her father had scared her so bad she felt catatonic. One day Gabriella's mother came into the room. She went over to Gabriella and sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I never wanted this for you."

Gabriella ignored her mother.

"I know you hate me and understand why. Even I hate what I did to you but you have to believe me when I say I never wanted you to get involved in the mob. That is why your father and I left. Now you have no reason to trust me but if you do I can get you out of here and back to Jack and Lucille."

Gabriella looked up at her. Was this a trick?

"I know you don't trust me and you have good reason but I never wanted you to be a part of this. I just wanted you back in our lives NOT the mob life. Greg exposed you to too much. I can help you get out but you need to trust me."

Gabriella thought about it and nodded. She sat up and followed her mother out the door when Greg appeared.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking Gabriella out of here. She has seen too much. She was never supposed to be a part of this life Greg. That's why we left. She needs to go back to Jack and Lucille. They can give her better. We should have given her up for adoption after she was born. We were stupid to thing we could raise a kid and be in the mob. Gabriella doesn't belong here. She needs to be free let me get her out of here."

"I can't just let her leave. She has seen too much."

"Greg Gabriella has already been through enough let her go."

"No one witnesses what she has and leaves. We have to get rid of her."

"Greg no you can't."

"I have to. She has seen too much."

Greg took out his gun and aimed it at Gabriella. Then…BANG!

**A/N ok I am going to tell you all right now that neither Troy nor Gabriella will die in this story. They may get injured but they will not die. So don't worry. **


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Greg took out his gun and aimed it at Gabriella. Then…BANG!" Gabriella waited for pain but she didn't feel anything. She looked down at herself and noticed she hadn't gotten hit. Who did? Gabriella looked for her mom and saw her on the ground.

"NO!"

She went to run to her mother when Greg grabbed her he threw her back into the room and threw his wife too.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw Gabriella."

Then he left. Gabriella crawled over to her mom.

"Mom…"

"Gab…ella….sorry…..love you…..hate me…."

"Mom it's ok. I forgive you. I love you too and I'm sorry. Please don't die."

"I…have…to….don't…forget I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella watched in horror as her mom coughed up blood and then took her last breath. Gabriella broke out into tears. She looked around at all the dead bodies and screamed. It was all too much. She crawled into the back corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. With her body shaking she rocked back and forth staring into space.

With Jack and Lucille they had spent every second they could at the hospital with Troy. The doctors had suggested taking him off life support but they said no. They knew he would wake up it was only a matter of time. A knock at the door caused them to turn around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I just wanted to let you know a call just came in for you. It was Office Stone he said to tell you they have a lead on Gabriella and they will be in touch."

"Thanks." Jack said.

Lucille nodded. She hadn't spoken much since the doctors suggested taking Troy off life support. "Also you have a visitor."

"Let them in." Jack said.

He knew who it was. He had gotten worried about Lucille and called her older brother John. He walked into the room and Lucille's eyes went wide. She ran into his arms and clung to him crying into his chest.

"I know baby sister I know. Shhhh just relax everything will be ok." John soothed rubbing her back.

The nurse left. John sat down keeping his sister on his lap.

"Thanks for coming John."

"Anytime."

"Thank you John." Lucille whispered.

"Anytime baby sister any time."

"Thank you Jack."

"Any time baby girl."

The three just sat with Troy wishing there was something they could do. All his friends had come by but still nothing changed. At this rate Troy was never going to wake up.

That next morning Gabriella was still in the same state. She hadn't slept or eaten anything in at least 24 hours. Her father walked over but then stopped as another man ran in behind him.

"We've got a problem Hunter. (That is Greg's mobster name) A neighbor heard gun fire and called the cops they are on their way here."

Greg cursed and ran. Gabriella didn't care not anymore. Officers broke in and looked around Officer Stone went down to where the room was hidden. He gasped. Gabriella was surround by dead bodies and in a state of shock. He broke open the door and went inside. He went over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her. He put his hand on her knee. She flinched and whimpered.

"It's ok Gabriella. It's Officer Stone. Do you remember me?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"Gabriella it's ok. You don't have to be scared anymore. You're safe. Greg can't hurt you anymore."

Still Gabriella didn't respond.

"Ok Gabriella if you don't want to talk that's fine but I need you to do me a favor. Can you wrap your arms around my neck so I can get you out of here?"

Gabriella slowly almost robotically lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Stone lifted her bridal style. Gabriella buried her face in his shoulder. Stone move through the house getting Gabriella out.

"Weapons down, weapons down we have a terrified young girl here." He called to the others. He made his way outside and Gabriella whimpered at the bright light. It had been at least two months since she saw the light of day.

"It's ok sweetie just hang in there."

Stone brought her onto the ambulance. When he tried to set her down she whimpered and clung tighter to him.

"It's ok Gabriella you're safe now. The doctors just want to check you out."

Gabriella whimpered again.

"I'll stay but you need to let the doctors look at you."

Gabriella shook her head.

Stone sighed. He knew the one person who would be able to get her to listen was in a coma.

"Look let's just get her to the hospital. Maybe once her mom and dad are around her she'll feel safer."

Doctors tried to pull Gabriella away causing her to cry out. She burst into tears and clung tighter to Stone. He hated hurting Gabriella like this but he was needed here. Finally they pulled her away and laid her down on the medical bed. She was strapped down and moved into the car. She whimpered and continued to cry.

At the hospital Lucille was laughing. Not by choice of course. She was sitting with her arms pinned behind her back on her brother's lap and her feet were in Jack's lap and he pinned her legs down tickling her feet. Just then the door opened and Jack stopped.

"Gabriella was just brought it. They are having a hard time with her. If you're up to it Mrs. Bolton we could use you."

Lucille felt her brother let her go. She got up and followed the doctor to Gabriella's room. The doctors were struggling. Gabriella was screaming and crying and thrashing frantically in bed trying to get away.

"Ok guy just stop for a second." Lucille said.

The doctors stopped. Normally they wouldn't have allowed Lucille to help but she knew Gabriella better than anyone and knew what to do to calm her down. Lucille went over to Gabriella who was still being held down by two doctors. Lucille gently rubbed Gabriella's arm.

"Shhhh sweetie. It's ok I'm here now shhhh calm down. The doctors aren't going to hurt you."

That voice! Gabriella knew that voice it was Lucille. Lucille would help her. Gabriella pulled her arm away from the doctor and used it to cling to Lucille's shirt. She pulled her other arm away and did the same thing.

"Ok Gabriella. Ok sweetie. It's ok." Lucille said. Gabriella pulled herself closer to Lucille. The doctors tried to pull her back making her cry out.

"It's ok. Let her come to me." Lucille said.

Gabriella climbed off the bed and onto Lucille's lap clinging to her as tight as she could. She didn't understand why she was desperate for human contact. It was like if someone wasn't holding her she'd be back in that room with all those bodies….with her dead mother…

Lucille continued to rub her arm and sooth her. Gabriella started calming down.

"Good girl Gabriella. That's a good girl."

A doctor handed her their stethoscope and Lucille listened to Gabriella's heart. Gabriella squirmed trying to get away from the cold mental pressed against her back. She whimpered.

"It's ok baby girl it's ok. Shhhh."

Gabriella rested her head against Lucille's shoulder.

"Good girl. Just relax you're safe."

Gabriella had fully relaxed and calmed down. She was happy to be back with Lucille.

"Ok listen sweetie. I'm going to lay you back down on the bed. You can still hold my hand but the doctors want to look at you. I'll be right here."

Just like that Gabriella tensed and whimpered. She wanted to stay in Lucille's arms. She felt safe there. She clung on tighter to Lucille. Lucille sighed. She was never going to let them work on her while awake. She looked at the doctor and mouth "Sedative." Gabriella screamed when she felt the needle but then quickly fell into a deep sleep. Lucille sighed and put her back at the bed. The doctors finished checking her out before leaving Lucille alone with her.

A few hours later Gabriella stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room. Why was she there what happen to her? Then all the past memories returned and she whimpered. She honestly didn't care if she was safe from her father because she would rather be dead. Troy was gone and she had no one else to live for. Yeah she loved Jack and Lucille but she would never be happy without Troy in her life.

Outside her bedroom Lucille and the doctors were talking to Officer Stone.

"Now when we got there she was surrounded by dead bodies. My guess is Greg killed all of them in front of Gabriella. Also I found this."

Stone handed them Troy death certificate. Lucille gasped.

"She thinks Troy is dead."

"Yes. Now I will leave everything up to you. You either let Gabriella see Troy so she knows he is sort of alive or just wait for him to wake up."

"Thank you Officer."

Stone nodded and left. Lucille turned to the doctors.

"She needs to see Troy. He can help her."

"I don't think seeing Troy is a good idea. It might make her more upset." One doctor said.

"Not if we explain what's going on."

"Even then. Lucille Gabriella thinks Troy is dead if you take her into his room and she sees him laying there and not waking up she will think she is looking at his dead body."

"I know her better than any of you. I was the first to get through to her when she first got away from her father. I know my son can help awake or not."

The doctors shook their head at Lucille and walked away. Lucille went back into Gabriella's room. She was staring ahead not blinking. Lucille went over and sat on the bed,

"Gabriella I know you can hear. Now I want you to listen close to what I have to say because it is important. Troy is NOT dead…"

Gabriella instantly made eye contact. Troy wasn't dead? Was he really alive?

"Tr-Tr-Troy" Gabriella whimpered.

"He's alive baby girl. He is just in a coma but he will wake up. He promised to always fight his way back to us remember?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Now I can take you to see him. But you need to understand that he will be in a very deep sleep and will not wake up."

"S-s-s-s-see Tr-Tr-Tr-Troy n-n-n-n-now."

"Ok baby come on."

Lucille unhook Gabriella from all the wires and took her hand. Gabriella followed Lucille into Troy's room.

Gabriella saw Troy and her eyes went white. She had seen enough dead bodies to know when someone was dead and Troy wasn't dead. He was sleeping like in the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty."

Gabriella pointed at Troy and said "Sleeping Beauty."

Lucille, Jack, and John laughed.

"That's right Gabriella. Troy is just sleeping."

Gabriella went over to the bed and climbed in next to Troy and cuddled into his side. She rested her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beat soothe to sleep.

"And they said seeing him would make her worse." Lucille smiled.

"Who said that?" Jack asked.

"The Doctors. Greg made Gabriella believe Troy was dead and they thought seeing him like this would scare her more."

"Gabriella could never be scared of Troy. He was the first person she ever really truly trusted." Jack said.

"I know that's why I took her in here."

"How is she physically?"

"Pretty beaten up but its mentally I'm worried about. She is hardly speaking and if I hadn't mention Troy being alive Gabriella would still be almost catatonic."

"Almost?" John asked.

"She can hear and register what is going on around her she choices not to respond and just stars at the wall not blinking."

"Was she ever that bad?"

"No."

"Lucille what else happen? More happen that you aren't telling us." Jack said.

"Greg forced Gabriella to watch as he murdered people." Lucille sighed.

"Oh my gosh. No wonder she is so closed off."

Lucille nodded.

"Don't worry baby. Troy will help her. Even if he is sleeping."

**A/N next chapter Troy and Gabriella finally reunite. **


	4. Finally Reunited

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

In Troy's mind

How much longer do I have to suffer? Why can't my parents let me go and be with Gabriella? Wait what is the sudden warmth I feel? It feels like Gabriella's touch. How can that be? Gabriella is dead? The longer I'm here the less I can hear my parents. All I can hear is something about murder and death and Gabriella's name. My mind has to be playing tricks on me. Gabriella is dead. She isn't here.

Out of Troy's mind.

Later on that evening Jack and John had gone home. Lucille stayed to keep an eye on her kids. Just then the doctor came in.

"I can't believe you did that. You might have just scared her even more."

"Does she look scared to you?

"No but that's because she is sleeping. Now if you do not remove her from Troy I will."

"What is so wrong with her being near Troy?"

"She thinks he is dead."

"No she understands he is just sleeping."

"Yeah and never going to wake up."

SLAP

Lucille slapped the doctor across the face. "Don't you dare say that about my son. He is will wake up and when he does he is going to help Gabriella."

"Fine when he wakes up she can see him. Until then take her back to her room or I will and I will remove you from this case."

Lucille sighed. If she couldn't be Gabriella's doctor anymore it would make Gabriella worse. She had to move her. She went over to Gabriella. She went to lift her but Gabriella woke up and pulled away.

"No…stay with Troy…"

"I know baby but you need to come back to your room."

"No."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "No leave"

Lucille looked at the Doctor.

"Are you happy now?"

"No. I will not be happy until she is removed from this room."

"If Gabriella wasn't in the room I'd have some very rude names to call you."

Lucille turned back to Gabriella who started to cry.

"Oh baby. Please don't cry. You can come back and visit Troy tomorrow."

"No leave. No leave. No leave." Gabriella cried.

"I'm sorry baby."

"No."

Gabriella clung tighter to Troy.

"Miss Montez if you don't remove yourself from Troy in ten seconds I will remove you." The doctor said.

Gabriella cried harder and clung to Troy.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

Lucille looked at the Doctor. "Just give me five minutes alone with her."

"Fine."

The doctor left. Lucille turned back to Gabriella.

"Sweetie please don't cry. You can stay with Troy but can you at least look at me?"

Gabriella looked at Lucille.

"Do you know at home how Jack and I allowed you and Troy to sleep together?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well you can't do that here. The doctors are only saying you can't sleep with him. They never said you can't visit him. But if you get sick you might be able to see Troy at all. Here you can spend all day with him if you want but you have to go back to your own room to sleep. Does that make sense?"

"I-I'm scar-scared."

"Don't be sweetie I'll stay the night with you."

"O-ok."

Gabriella kissed Troy on the head and climbed off them bed. Lucille gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you Gabriella. I know it's scary but you are doing the right thing."

"Tr-Troy wi-will wa-wake u-up."

"He will. I know he will."

Gabriella and Lucille headed out of Troy's room. The second they stepped foot outside Gabriella was grabbed. She screamed. Lucille was going to react when she too was grabbed.

"What is going on?"

"We are taking you off this case. You are too involved with the person and we can't let you be in charge anymore."

"Fine let Gabriella go." Lucille said.

"No."

Gabriella started crying and struggling with the cops.

"As Gabriella's mother I order you to let her go."

"We aren't letting go until we are sure she is where she needs to be."

With that the Doctor's walked away with Gabriella. One stood holding Lucille back.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella honey it's ok. Just listen to the doctors everything will be ok." Lucille said.

"NO! MOMMY HELP! MOMMY HELP!"

"LET ME GO!" Lucille screamed.

Both Lucille and Gabriella screamed and struggled until they were out of each other's sight. Lucille pulled away and slapped the doctor.

"How dare you. I am taking my children out of this hospital and we are leaving!"

Lucille went back inside to Troy's room and broke out into tears. Gabriella had only ever called her two things mom, Lucille. Never in her life did Gabriella every call someone mommy. Lucille was Gabriella's mommy and there was nothing she could do to help her.

With Gabriella they had dragged her past her room and moved to another floor. The fourth floor. That was for the mentally sick. They went into an empty room and put Gabriella down on one of the chair. Gabriella rushed away from them and onto the bed and curled into a fetal position rocking back and forth shaking not blinking. The doctor's just left.

"Troy help me!"

The next morning Jack arrived at the hospital to see his wife in tears.

"Baby what happen?"

Lucille hugged him tight and told him about last night.

"Look I know you want to take Gabriella and Troy out but I think it will make Gabriella feel worse being transferred to someplace else she doesn't know. If we can wake up Troy we can get Gabriella back."

"I don't even know where they took her."

"Then we sue. They are not allowed to hide our daughter from us."

Lucille nodded. Jack kissed her head. "Everything will be ok. Plus at least Gabriella is alive."

In Troy's mind

Wait a second did my dad just say Gabriella was alive? She's alive? Where is she? My mom said they didn't know. I have to get back and find her I have to. She needs me.

Out of Troy's mind.

Jack and Lucille were talking when they heard a choke behind them. They turned and saw Troy with his eyes open. They rushed to him.

"Troy oh my gosh baby. Can you here us say something?"

"Ga…brie…..ella"

Jack and Lucille looked at each other.

"She is alive son. Just hang on ok."

Lucille removed the tube from his throat and gave him some water.

"What happen? Where is Gabriella? Is she hurt?"

"She is ok physically. Greg grabbed her from the car."

"NO! GABRIELLA!"

Troy shot up only to be pushed back down by his parents.

"We got her back she is just….shaken up."

"What did he do to her?"

"He made her watch as he murdered people."

"Oh my gosh. Where is she I need to see her please."

"Troy calm down. You won't do Gabriella any good if you pass out."

"Where is she?"

Jack and Lucille could tell he was bugged.

"We don't know. They took her away last night. We were about to go look for her when you woke up." Jack explained.

"Please dad go find her please dad I need her please." Troy's eyes filled with tears.

"Ok Bud just hang in there. I'll go right now."

Jack kissed his son and his wife and left the room.

"Mom will Gabriella be ok?"

"She needs you Troy. You are the only one who can help her."

"How long was I out for?"

"A few months."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it isn't your fault."

Then Jack came in and he was fuming.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"Fourth floor."

"Ok…."

"No…." Lucille cried.

"What is one the fourth floor?" Jack asked.

"That is where they put the mentally sick."

"I haven't been to see her. I'm sure she is ok."

"Let me go see her please I have to see her."

"At least rest tonight. Tomorrow you can see her. You won't be any good to her if you pass out on the floor."

"But I need to see her. Please I need to know she is alive."

"Of course she is alive Troy…"

Lucille trailed off as a thought hit her. If Gabriella believed Troy was dead what was stopping Troy from thinking the same thing? 

"You thought she was dead didn't you? You were out for so long because you believed she was dead?"

"Yes. Please let me see her." Troy cried.

Lucille hugged her son.

"I know you miss her baby. I promise tomorrow you can see her. For now just please get some rest."

Troy sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to listen. In his mind he was forming a plan. Once they left he was going to sneak out and go see Gabriella. Nothing was going to stop him. He waited all day. He didn't fight the doctors when they wanted to run tests and take blood. He let them do whatever they wanted. All he cared about was seeing Gabriella again. Finally after dinner Troy convinced his parents to go home. They agreed and Troy hid the smirk. After the last nurse came in to check on him he smiled. It was time…

Gabriella sat on her bed with her back pressed against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs shaking back and forth. She was staring blankly ahead. She had, had the worst day. The doctors ran all kinds of tests asked her all kinds of question. All she wanted was Troy. She heard her door open and whimpered. Now they were back to torture her some more.

"Shhhh." Someone whispered.

She knew that voice. It couldn't be could it? Gabriella looked towards the door and even in the dark Troy saw her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He smiled and went over to her. Gabriella uncurled from the ball and grabbed onto him. He pulled her into him and hugged her tight kissing her head over and over.

"I miss you so much baby. I thought you were dead. I was so scared."

Gabriella hugged him right back. There was no need for words Troy knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you too Brie."

Together they laid down under the blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms. Both finally happy and at peace.

The next morning Gabriella awoke to the sunlight shining through her window. She smiled as she saw Troy sleeping next to him. A sudden fear rushed through her. What if he had slipped back into a coma? She whimpered and shook him. Troy didn't even have to open his eyes to know what she was scared of. He tightened his hold on her pulling her closer.

"I'm still here baby girl. Just really tired."

Gabriella cuddled back into him and closed her eyes. She was out within minutes. A little bit later Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella who was up and watching him.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning Handsome." She said softly.

Troy was glad she was speaking again.

"I miss you."

"I missed you too."

"Greg made me think you were dead. I got scared."

"Greg lied. I'm fine. Did you sleep ok? Any nightmares?"

"No. I didn't have to worry about nightmares because you were here holding me."

"I slept good too. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. I was scared you were dead too."

"I forgive you. I'm glad you came back."

"I promised you I would and I always keep my promise."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Neither of them had to say anything. They were both just enjoying being with each other again. They talked and laughed having a good time not even thinking about the past when the door opened. Gabriella whimpered. Troy moved in front of her blocking her from view.

"I'd knew you be in here." Lucille said."I know you would run in here after your father and I left."

"I'm not sorry mom."

"I know. You don't have to be. I'm not mad."

Gabriella started to cry. Troy turned to her.

"What is it my beautiful angel?"

Gabriella responded by clinging to Troy tighter. Troy understood her fear. He looked back at his mom.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I know. I didn't think you would. You both might have to leave this room but you won't leave each other."

Just then Gabriella's doctor came in.

"What is going on in here?"

Gabriella whimpered and started to cry harder.

"I will NOT let you rip us apart! I don't care what I have to do I am STAYING with Gabriella." Troy said hugging Gabriella closer.

"Troy you just woke up from a coma. You need to rest." The Doctor said.

"I am resting. I'm just resting with my angel at my side."

"She is mentally sick. She needs to stay here."

"Fine then I'll stay her with her and rest."

"You need to be hooked up to machines so we can monitor you."

"Fine then Gabriella comes back to my room with me."

"Troy she is not mentally stable. She never speaks, she never even moves."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Before either of you walked in Gabriella and I were talking, laughing and having a great time."

"Prove it."

"How can I do that?"  
"If she is sane enough to leave this room she will speak."

"She doesn't want to speak to you."

"So let her speak to you."

"She is scared of you. She will not speak with you in the room. I don't blame her after what you did to her and my mother. If I ever hear you touching my mother like that I will call the cops."

"How did you hear about that?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella told me. She was worried you were hurt."

"Look unless I hear Gabriella speak you are coming with me back to your room and Gabriella will stay here.

Before Troy could respond Gabriella screamed. "I WANT TO STAY WITH TROY I WANT TO STAY WITH TROY! DON'T TAKE TROY AWAY PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! I NEED HIM! I NEED TROY! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE, PLEASE"

Gabriella started choking on her tears. She was beyond hysterical.

Lucille ran over trying to calm her down. "Are you happy now? She spoke is that what you wanted?"

"Yes. Fine. Troy needs to go back in his room Gabriella do whatever she wants." The doctor said and left.

Troy turned to face Gabriella. "It's ok baby. It's ok. You get to stay with me. Shhhhh just calm down."

Gabriella started to slowly calm down.

"Good girl. Just take deep breaths." Troy ordered gently.

Gabriella had finally calm down. She reached her arms out to Troy. He pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him for dear life.

"You going to be ok carrying her?" Lucille wondered.

Troy nodded and stood up. He sat back down when the room started to spin. "Maybe not…"

Troy looked down at Gabriella who had buried her face in his neck. He kissed her cheek and said "Can you let my mom carry you? I'm feeling a little dizzy and I don't want to drop you."

Gabriella nodded. Other than Troy Lucille was the only other person she trusted at that moment. Lucille took Gabriella in her arms. Troy stood back up and walked back to his room. He climbed back into bed and Lucille sat Gabriella down next to him. Troy pulled Gabriella back into his arms. She turned and laid on her stomach and rested herself on Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arms protectively around her. Lucille smiled as she re attached Troy's wires.

"Mom when we can go home?" Troy asked.

"Soon I hope. I'm not really sure. I don't trust these doctors anymore but I'd say by the end of the week."

Troy nodded.

"How are you?" Lucille asked.

"Dizzy and my head hurts."

"That's normal. At lot of damage was done during the crash. That's why I'm saying you are staying here till the end of the week just to make sure."

"I'd be happier at home."

"I know so would Gabriella but we will see. Maybe you can leave sooner."

Troy nodded.

"Get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"Nope I have all I need right here." Troy said hugging Gabriella close.

Lucille smiled and left the room.

"Troy I love you." Gabriella said.

"I love you too." Troy replied.

He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and letting the darkness take over. Gabriella smiled and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms. Both happy to be reunited at last.

**A/N next chapter The Bolton's finally go home. But will Gabriella and Troy be able to get back in a car after all that has happen? Also I was hoping you guys could help me. I am looking for a story that I don't know the name of. I don't know much about it either all I know is something bad happens to Gabriella and then the paparazzi start to follow her around all the time. They even go to the school so her friends form like a circle to get Gabriella inside safely. That all I know about it. Can someone tell me who wrote that story and what is it called? Thanks. **


	5. Nightmare

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I had a bit of writer's block but I finally got it out. **

A couple more days passed by and everything was pretty calm. Gabriella didn't mind what the doctors did as long as Troy got to stay at her side. Troy was the same way. As long as they could stay together they had no problem. One day they just sat cuddled on the bed watching TV when Lucille walked in with a huge grin on her face

"Guess who gets to go home today?" She sang.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and then back at Lucille.

"Both of us?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Jack is filling the papers right now."

"Help me out of the wires." Troy smiled.

Lucille went over and unplugged Troy from all the machines.

Troy and Gabriella got out of bed and got all their things together.

"Lucille…." Gabriella started softly. "Where are Troy and I going?"

"Home of course."

"Which home? School home or home, home."

"Home home. School is over for you two. The semester is over."

"Oh…ok."

"It's ok sweetie. I talked to the Dean he said you two could jump right back in once you are feeling better and finish your class free of charge,"

"Ok…."

"Gabriella are you all right sweet heart?"

"Yes."

Lucille was worried. Gabriella only spoke to certain people and when she did speak it was always like a whisper.

"Everything is ok Gabriella. You're safe now. Greg can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella nodded. "I just want to go home."

Troy hugged Gabriella close to him.

"You're ok baby girl. You're safe."

"I…I only feel safe when I'm with you."

"That's why I'm not leaving you."

Gabriella just nodded.

"Do you remember when we first met? The first time we slept in the same bed?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

"Of course"

"What did I say?"

"You promised you'd always protect me."

"Have I always kept that promise?"

"Yes."

"So trust me sweetie. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I do trust you Troy."

"Good. Come on let's go home."

Troy and Gabriella followed Lucille down the hall over to Jack who was waiting by the exit.

He smiled at his family. They walked out of the hospital once they reached the car both Troy and Gabriella froze. They were hit with a sudden flashback of the car crash. They both looked at each other.

"I can't Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

"Neither can I. Maybe if we do it together it won't be so scary?"

"Together." Gabriella nodded.

They linked hands and got into the car. The whole ride home they clung to each other not wanting to let go in fear of losing each other again. Troy and Gabriella all but jumped out of the car when they pulled into the driveway. They went inside and took a deep breath inhaling the scent

"We're home baby girl. We are finally home." Troy said.

"I know. Can we go upstairs and lay down? I'm still a little sleepy."

"Sure Princess."

Jack and Lucille walked in behind them.

"Do you guys need anything? Are you hungry?"

"I just need Troy's cuddles."

"All I need is Gabriella."

Jack and Lucille smiled at each other.

"Ok I'll make some lunch." Lucille said.

Troy and Gabriella made their way upstairs to Troy's room. They changed into some comfortable sweats and cuddled on the bed. A first neither of them spoke. No words were needed they were happy to be together home at last. Finally Troy broke the silence.

"Brie this may be the dumbest question I ever asked but what happen? What happen while we were apart?"

"I was with Greg you know that."

"Were you with Greg the whole time?"

"No. I was brought in two days before you woke up,"

"What happen while I was out? Did the doctors take care of you?"

"Mommy took care of me. The other doctors weren't that nice to me. They wouldn't let me spend time with you. They kept me away from you."

"I wish I could have been awake when you were brought in. I would have made sure you stayed with me."

"I was really scared Troy. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok but you couldn't."

"I'm sorry Brie."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad we are together again."

"Me too. Do you want to do anything?"

"All I want is to cuddle with you."

"All I want to do is cuddle with you too."

That's just what they did. They cuddled together until Lucille came to get them for lunch. They had a nice family lunch and cuddled up on the couch watching home movies. They laughed and teased each other at the silly things they once did. They spent the night as a family. Everything seemed to be getting better. Gabriella wasn't too shut down and withdrawn and she was speaking. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad….so they thought.

_Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes that next morning. She looked and saw Troy was sleeping next to her. She smiled and climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. She screamed at what she saw. Lucille was laying there dead on the floor in a pool of blood white as a ghost. She heard an evil laugh and turned around. Greg was standing there. "If you dare speak a word to anyone Lucille with die and so will Troy. Everyone you love will die Gabriella. If you want to save them stay quiet and do not speak are we clear?" _

"_Yes dad…"_

_Greg slapped her. "I SAID DON'T TALK!" _

_Gabriella nodded. _

Gabriella shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked outside and saw it was still dark. She looked back at Troy to see him sleeping. Sighing she climbed out of bed and went down the hall to Lucille and Jack's room. Lucille was the only person who could help her right now. She opened the door and went inside. The room was dark so it was hard to see. Suddenly she had a flash of Lucille dead and gave a blood curling scream "NO MOMMY!"

Jack and Lucille were startled awake. Gabriella ran over to Lucille and shook her.

"WAKE UP MOMMY PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP MOMMY!"

Lucille sat up in bed. Jack turned on the light by his bed and sat up too. Gabriella was hysterical.

"Baby what on earth is the matter?"

"WAKE UP MOMMY WAKE UP!"

"Baby I'm awake it's ok."

Troy came running in. "What happen?"

"We have no idea." Jack said.

"MOMMY WAKE UP! WAKE UP MOMMY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" 

Lucille pulled Gabriella into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh baby mommy's right here. I'm right here. Shhhh sweetie settle down."

"Mommy." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm here baby I'm here."

Finally Gabriella calmed down. She ended up falling asleep on Lucille.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea. There isn't much we can do now. Let's just get back to sleep and in the morning we can figure out what happen." Lucille said.

Troy left and went back to sleep. Lucille carefully laid Gabriella back down. She and Jack went back to sleep. Everyone was thinking the same thing… W hat was that all about?

The next morning Lucille woke up to the sound of Jack's alarm clock. She turned and saw Gabriella still sleeping peacefully. She gave a small smile.

"I was planning on going into work today but now I'm not so sure."

"Go. Troy can take care of her."

"Jack it's harder than it sounds."

"I know you love Gabriella but you can't be with her every second of the day."

"Jack I can't."

"Yes you can Lucille."

"No Jack I literally can't. Gabriella has such a death grip on me I really can't move."

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Do you think she will wake up if we move her?"

"I think so and it's not something I want to risk. If she wakes up she will never let me leave."

"Well you have to get up at some point…Hey I got an idea stay there."

"Where am I going Jack?" Lucille teased.

Jack left the room and went into Troy's room. He was still sleeping. Jack shook his shoulder.

"Troy? Troy wake up?"

Troy stirred.

"Dad?"

"I need your help."

Troy climbed out of bed and followed his father into his room.

"Gabriella won't let go of your mom. So I was thinking you could crawl in with her so we can go to work?"

"Sure."

Lucille pulled from Gabriella's grip making her whimper. Troy quickly went over and cuddled in next to her. Gabriella cuddled into him and calmed down. Jack and Lucille got ready and left. A few hours passed and Gabriella stirred. She opened her eyes and gave a shy small smile. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Morning Angel. Did you sleep ok?"

Gabriella looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Mommy?"

"Mom is at work she will be home later tonight."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ok my sweetie?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Baby why are you speaking?"

Gabriella looked at her hands.

"Oh no." Troy whispered to himself. "She's pulling away."

"Baby please talk to me. Don't shut me out tell me what you are thinking."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Why not? Is it something I said? Was it something I did? Gabriella if I did or said anything I'm…"

Gabriella shook her head.

"So it wasn't me?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Sign baby girl. Tell me what's going on in your head."

"_It's not your fault Troy. Please don't blame yourself. I just…I had a really scary nightmare last night and I'm just can't get it out of my head. It has nothing to do with you I promise." _

"Ok sweetie I was just worried. Is there anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable?"

"_Just hold me and cuddle me." _

Troy pulled Gabriella closer into him and kissed her head. The doorbell rang making Gabriella jump.

"It's ok baby girl."

Troy got of f the bed and turned his back to her.

"Hope on angel. I'll give you a ride."

Gabriella climbed onto his back and rested her hand on his shoulder. He headed down stairs and looked through the peephole and smiled.

"It's the gang would you be ok with visitors?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy set her down and opened the door. Troy was tackled by all the hug.

"Hi guys did you miss me?" he laughed.

"Duh! Don't you ever do that to us again." Chad ordered.

"I don't plan on it Chad."

Everyone moved inside. Chad went over to Gabriella and picked her up spinning her around. At first Gabriella giggled but then as she saw everything flashing by her it reminded her of the crash and she whimpered. She squirming in Chad's arm.

Chad set her down confused. Gabriella ran over to Troy and buried her face in his chest. "What is it baby?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella I didn't mean to upset you." Chad said.

"_It's not your fault Chad. I'm sorry I'm just still shaky from the car crash and the spinning reminded me of when I was in the car and it was spinning." _

"I'm sorry Gabster. I didn't mean to upset you."

"_It's not your fault Chad. Don't feel bad." _

"Gabriella has been a little shaky all morning just go easy on her. She had a hard time with Greg."

"Look if you want us to leave we will. We just came to see how your were." Taylor said.

"You guys can stay. Gabriella and I weren't planning anything big but if you want to watch a movie with us you can." Troy said.

"Sure."

Everyone cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. Troy was happy to be back with his friends. He only hoped Gabriella didn't stay in her silent state for very long otherwise….he wasn't sure she would ever heal.

**A/N next chapter the Bolton's learn a little bit more about what caused the break down but can the prevent it from happening again?**


	6. Catatonic

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Everyone cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. Troy was happy to be back with his friends. He only hoped Gabriella didn't stay in her silent state for very long otherwise….he wasn't sure she would ever heal. During the movie Troy started to gently scratch Gabriella's back. She giggled when he got closer to her sides. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"What baby girl?"

"_Troy you're tickling me."_

"I'm sorry sweetie."  
_"It's ok I like when you tickle me." _

Troy continued to tickle her sides making her giggle and squirm on Troy's lap. He stopped when Gabriella's stomach growled. She turned red and buried her face in his chest. He laughed.

"It's ok. We didn't eat breakfast yet. How about I go make some popcorn?"

Gabriella whimpered and clung to him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Ok why don't 'we' go make some popcorn?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at the others.

"I'm going to make some popcorn."

Everyone said ok and Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. He put her down in the island and grabbed the popcorn from the cabinet. As it started to cook he stood in between Gabriella's legs and continued to give her tickles. He stopped when the phone rang.

"Talk to me?"

"**Mr. Bolton?"**

"This is Troy Bolton. Are you looking for my dad?"

"**Oh Hello Troy. It's Officer Stone. I'm actually looking for your mom. Is she home?" **

"No, she is at work. Can I help you with something?"

"**Um…it would be better if I spoke to your mom." **

"Well you can call her at work if you would rather."

"**I think I will. Thank you. How are you feeling?"**

"I'm doing better now that I'm home. Thanks. But yeah give my mom a call at work."

"**All right Troy you have a good afternoon." **

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella. She looked confused.

"It was Officer Stone."

"_What did he want?"_

"He wanted to speak to mom. He is going to call her at work."

"_I'm not ready to give a statement yet Troy."_

"You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed the popcorn and went back into the living room. He put the popcorn on the table so everyone could reach it and continued to watch the movie with Gabriella snuggled up in his arms.

When the movie was over Chad looked at Troy.

"You feel up to some basketball?"

"Um….I don't know. I should rest. I did just wake up from a coma."

"Last time you were in a coma after you woke up we played."

"Yeah we did and I ended with a really bad headache and feeling really dizzy."

"_Troy shouldn't be doing any sports just yet. He needs to rest." _

"They what can we do?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

'"How did the Red Hawks do in the final game?"

"We did awesome. We kicked butts. We made those losers cry!" Chad cheered.

"Nice to see I am missed." Troy teased.

"We did miss you Troy. Coach said he wished you could have been there."

"Me 2.I hated being in that coma thinking Gabriella was dead just…." Troy shuddered.

"Did they ever find the car who hit you?"

"No, although I'm not really sure they looked. They were more worried about finding Gabriella."

Gabriella looked down at her hands. She knew who caused the car crash and she knew why. If she said anything though there was only more of a chance that Greg would succeed and actually kill Troy…and Lucille.

"You know don't you Gabriella?" Chad asked.

Gabriella didn't look up at him.

"You know who almost got Troy killed and you aren't saying anything!"

"He almost killed her too Chad. She was in the car with Troy." Taylor said.

"If you guys are going to fight and yell at Gabriella then go home. She doesn't need that right now."

"No because she knows who did it and she won't say anything. While you were in a coma she was sitting at home with mobster mommy and daddy having the time of her live."

"You don't get it Chad. Greg treats Gabriella like a dog. He locks her up and doesn't let her out. If you think about it she had a harder time than I did because all I really did was sleep. She had to watch as her father murdered people right in front of her."

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah that's right. Greg forced Gabriella to watch as he murdered people in cold blood and then he left the bodies where they fell so Gabriella was locked in a sound proof room with a bunch of dead bodies. Tell me Chad, does that sound like fun to you?"

"Gabriella I…I had no idea I'm sorry." Chad said.

"_You guys didn't know it's ok. Just…can we talk about something else? How is college going for you Taylor?" _

"Pretty good. I got all A's."

"Of course you did." Troy laughed. "What about you Kelsi how is Julliard?"

"Good. I have some really great teachers."

"Good."

Everyone continued to talk about college and what had happen to them the last few months. Then they ordered some pizza. They spent the afternoon laughing and talking having fun. Later on that evening Lucille and Jack came home to hear lots of laughter. They looked at each other and followed the sound outside. Everyone was laying on the floor gripping their sides laughing hysterically. Jack and Lucille smiled.

"Having fun?"

Everyone looked up trying to get control.

"Mom…Dad….Hi…." Troy gasped between laughter.

"What is so funny?" Jack asked.

Gabriella was able to get control and stood up. _"Troy was telling us a story about how one day to get back at Chad for something he did Sharpay dyed his hair pink. Troy even had pictures of it." _

Gabriella fell back to the floor in giggles. Jack and Lucille laughed with them.

"I remember that. No one could focus on basketball practice because Chad's hair was pink." Jack said.

"I'm glad you see you all having fun." Lucille smiled.

It was nice to see Gabriella laughing again. Suddenly Gabriella let out a gasp and jumped up. She rushed back inside. Troy stopped laughing and ran in after her. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and knocked on it.

"Everything ok?"

Troy's cell phone rang. He answered it and saw it was a text from Gabriella.

"**I'm fine I just need to going to the bathroom or I would have laughed so hard I wet myself. I'm fine. I'll be back outside in a second." **

"All right baby girl."

Troy went back outside. "She just needed to use the bathroom."

Everyone stood up and greeted the Bolton's.

"Look I need to tell you all something. Officer Stone called and he found out some important information about Greg and Maria that he said would be better off told face to face so I invited him over for dinner. Now you all can stay if you want but I am going to warn you. Officer Stone said the news was not good."

"We will stay. Gabriella needs her friends." Chad said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok." Lucille went back inside.

"Troy aren't you supposed to be resting?" Jack asked.

"We were dad I promise. We just moved outside to get some air. I promise." Troy said.

"I just don't want you to relapse Troy."

"I won't dad."

"Jack wait…" Lucille said coming back out.

"Yes you will. The doctor told me that if you get too overwhelmed you could relapse."

"Jack don't…."

"If you don't rest you will go back into a coma and this time…."

"Jack stop…."

"You won't wake up."

Before anyone could respond a whimper was heard. Everyone turned to see Gabriella standing there shaking. She had a look of pure fear in her eyes. She had heard everything.

Troy went over to her and hugged her. "Come on Angel let's just go back inside. I feel fine I promise."

Everyone went back inside and Troy sat back down on the couch. Gabriella cuddled into his side. Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head.

"Ok Lucille and I are going to start dinner if you need anything just call." Jack said.

Jack and Lucille left. The others gathered around Troy

"So are you guys really going to stay with Officer Stone gets here?" Troy asked.

"Of course. Gabriella needs us." Taylor said.

"Gabriella might be upstairs when he comes. Depending on what it is."

"So we can go up with her and distract her."

"Ok." Troy smiled.

He had some awesome friends.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella whimpered.

"Officer Stone is here." Jack said coming out.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Do you guys want to go up stairs?"

Gabriella shook her head. Officer Stone wasn't going to say anything she didn't already know.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table as Jack answered the door. Pretty soon everyone was seated. No one ate everyone was too worried as to what Stone was going to say.

"Ok look I'm going to cut right to the chase so everyone will eat. We had professionals examine the bodies that were found with Gabriella and we found out who each one of them were."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Has Gabriella been very clingy to Lucille at all?"

The Bolton's looked at each other as the memories from the past night returned. Lucille remembered what happen at the hospital how she was so desperate for Lucille to hold her.

"Yes why?"

Stone looked at Gabriella. "Are you sure you want to listen to this? It might be better if you leave."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on sweetie let's go into my room and watch a movie." Troy said.

He knew whatever Stone had to say was bad and he wanted to get Gabriella out of there. Gabriella already knew what was going to be said. Stone was going to tell everyone about her mother. But none of them would understand. They wouldn't understand how her mother tried to help her and free her or how her mother gave her own life to save hers. They would see her as a mobster and nothing else. So she again shook her head. It didn't matter what Stone said. Nobody would ever understand.

"Ok Gabriella if you're sure." Stone looked back at the Bolton's. "The reason Gabriella is so clingy to Lucille is because one of those dead bodies belonged to Gabriella's mother. Maria Montez.

Everyone gasped.

"Now we don't know why Greg shot her and even if it was Greg who shot her. All we are sure of is that Gabriella was a witness to it."

Gabriella started to cry. Troy pulled her into his arms. She pulled away. Nobody would understand why she was crying. They would want to be happy because of who she was.

"Baby…" Troy said softly.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Wait I thought mobsters shot enemy mobsters not each other." Chad said.

To everyone surprise Gabriella got up from her chair and went over to Chad and slapped his across the face. He had no idea how the mob life worked. Mobsters shot anyone at anytime for no reason at all. She couldn't breathe. This was all becoming too much for her. She fell to her knees gasping for air between harsh cries. Troy went over to her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled but he didn't let go. Finally she gave up and cried into his chest. Gabriella wanted to tell them everything. She wanted to tell them how her mother saved her life but she couldn't. If she spoke one word about the mob Troy and Lucille would die and she couldn't have that. So she didn't say anything at all she just cried. Lucille went over and hugged her as well. Gabriella clung to them both as tight as she could.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"Well we are doing everything we can to find Greg but he ran off just before we found Gabriella so we have no idea where he is. I was hoping Gabriella could give her statement maybe tell us where they are but I'm not pushing her right now. I'm not blind I can see she isn't ready." Stone answered.

"What happens once you find that pig?" Chad asked.

"Well because Gabriella is of age she will have to testify."

"We can't get her out of it?"Jack asked.

"Unless we have a written note from a doctor saying she is unstable and cannot testify and it can't be from Lucille because she is your foster daughter. But without her statement Greg could very well walk off a free man." Stone said.

"What? But he broke out of jail isn't that a crime in its own?" Chad asked,

"Well yes but if we have no proof that he is the one who shot all those people we have no reason to extend his punishment and he was due out this year anyway."  
"That's not fair."

"I know and that is why I think you might want to prepare Gabriella in case she is needed to testify."

"She doesn't speak. How do you think she is will testify?" Troy asked.

"She can speak. You guys have been able to help her talk before you can do it again."

"She spoke when she was ready we didn't force her and we aren't going to."

"You might not have a choice. We need her statement she is the only eye witness."

"Until you find Greg we are letting Gabriella go at her own pace." Jack said

"Ok look I just wanted you all to know what was coming up. I'll go now."

Stone got up and left. "What are we going to do?" Troy asked

No one answered. They all wanted Gabriella to speak but was forcing her really the way to go? Just then they felt Gabriella's body go limp in their arms. They both looked down and sat Gabriella frozen. She wasn't moving. She had a blank look at her face and she was just staring at the wall. 

"Oh no," Lucille whispered.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Troy I need to see what happen to Gabriella in order for me to do that I need you to let go of her."

Troy let Gabriella go. Lucille sighed. She was hoping Gabriella would react to Troy leaving. She knew she was only one breakdown away from being totally catatonic and this might have just been the break down. Lucille pulled Gabriella away from her and set her on the floor. Gabriella still didn't react. She looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

Jack rushed over and pulled Lucille into his arms.

"What is it baby?"

"Gabriella is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"She is catatonic. She has pulled herself so far away we can't reach her. Gabriella is gone…"

**A/N oooooo Gabriella is catatonic. Will anyone be able to bring her back and is Gabriella too far gone?**


	7. Hero

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"She is catatonic. She has pulled herself so far away we can't reach her. Gabriella is gone."

Everyone went white. "What can we do?" Chad asked.

"We can try talking to her." Lucille said.

Jack lifted Gabriella and carried her into the living room. He set her down on the couch.

"Come on Gabriella. Come back to us baby girl. We need you to come back to us."

**In Gabriella's mind. **

**Wow I'm a better actor than I thought. If I have to testify then Lucille and Troy will die. If I am insane I won't have to testify so I am faking catatonic and then I won't have to testify. I'm sorry dad but I can't come back. It's much safer here in my mind. **

Jack sighed and moved out of the way. Chad went next.

"Come on Gabster you have to come back to us. You are the only girl I know who can beat me at basketball. Who else is going to tease me about my hair and tease me that I lost to a girl. You have to come back Gabster we all need you."

**I'm sorry Chad I can't. I can't be reason Troy and Lucille die. I almost lost Troy once I won't be able to handle it again. Play basketball with Taylor. She can beat you. Everyone will tease you about your hair you don't need me. **

Taylor went next.

"Gabriella you're my best friend you have to come back. Who else will study math with me? Who else is going to correct the teacher in front of the class? I need you back Gabriella I need you back."

Lucille went after her.

"Come on baby girl. It's ok. You don't need to be scared Mommy is here. Mommy is right here and I'm not going to anywhere. You need to come back to me sweetie I need you. You're the only daughter I have and I can't have any more babies. Please sweetie we need you.

**I'm sorry mommy. I can't risk your life. You fostered me you can foster again. Only this time you'll get a baby who won't get you killed. **

All Gabriella's friends went but still nothing. Troy stood scared to move in the same spot he had been before Gabriella was gone. He was shaking. Gabriella was gone. He had to bring her back but how? Suddenly Troy was hit with an idea and went over to Gabriella. He picked her up and carried her bridal style into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door. He set down on the bed pulling Gabriella as close to him as he could. Troy gave Gabriella small kiss on the head and said "I'll protect you Gabriella I promise".

**Troy you don't understand. It's not me I'm worried about it's you and Lucille. If I speak a word about what happen in the mob Greg will come back and kill you both. He already tried once. He was the one who hired the other drive to crash into us. He could hire someone to kill you and I can't live without you. **

"Brie I know you're scared of losing me but I promise I will always fight my way back to you. No matter what Greg does to me I'll fight my way back to you. It might take time but I will fight my way back to you. I promise. Do you remember what you said last time you told me you were scared of Greg killing me? You said I was your Hero and your protector. Let me keep being those things. Mom and I are not going to leave you. No matter what happens we will fight out way back to you. We will never leave you Gabriella Montez I promise. I love you Gabriella and I will not give up on your EVER!" Plus you may think you are protecting me but you aren't. If you're gone I have nothing left to live for. That's why I was in the coma so long. I thought you would dead so I wanted to just die. If you're gone I…"

Troy choked back a sob.

"I can't go on without you baby girl. Please come back to me please."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath. Troy felt her fists close tightly around his shirt. Instead of making a big deal about it he continued to speak as if nothing changed.

"You are my world Gabriella Montez and you have made so happy. When my mom first said she was bring home a scared lost little girl I thought you'd stay with us, get better, then go on your way but the second I saw you hiding behind mom something snapped inside of me and I felt the need to hold you and protect you all the time. I'm so glad mom and dad decided to foster you. Even if that hadn't I would have followed you wherever you would have ended up. I would follow you to the ends of the earth baby girl. I will always be right by your side fighting for you. I don't care how long it takes."

Then Troy whispered in her ear "Let me be your Hero." He then started to sing.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero"

After he finished he looked down at Gabriella. She had a small smile on her face. She held up her thumb, her pointer finger and her pinky to sign I love you.

"I love you too sweetie. Can I ask what happen? What made you pull that far away?"

Gabriella shook her head. She wanted more than anything to tell Troy but she couldn't…or maybe she could. All he is asking is why she got upset. She got upset because her mother was murdered maybe she could tell Troy half the story but not the whole story.

"_I was upset because my mom was murdered. I saw it. But she died because she was protecting me…That's all I'm allowed to tell you." _

"I'm sorry Brie. I wish there was something I could do."

"_I want to have a funeral for her. I this she deserves it." _

"I think that's a good idea. Thanks for telling me baby girl."

Gabriella just shrugged. It was no big deal. She didn't tell him anything important. If she had it her way she never would. Just then there was a knock at the door. Gabriella buried her face in Troy's shoulder.

"It's all right baby. Who is it?"

"Troy it's me. Can I come in?" Lucille asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Can my mom come in?"

Gabriella nodded but clung to Troy as tight as she could.

"Um… yeah you might need the key."

Lucille unlocked the door and went inside. She saw Gabriella clinging to Troy and knew he had brought her back.

"How is she?"

"She's ok. Just upset by the news. She told me her mom had tried to save her and that's why she got shot."

"Oh poor Gabi."

"She wants to have a funeral do you think we could do that?"

"Of course. I'll call Stone and see about the bo…about the funeral plans." Lucille said.

Troy nodded. Lucille left the room.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. I promise everything will be ok." Troy said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Troy was going to keep that promise no matter what. He didn't care what he had to do he would make sure everything turned out all right for Gabriella in the end.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella becomes clingier and gets less sleep. Everyone continues to worry. Will she ever heal? I don't own the Hero song Troy sang. All rights go to Enrique Iglesias. I just thought it was a good song for Troy to sing at that moment. **


	8. Losing Trust

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Back downstairs everyone came running over to Lucille.

"She's fine. Troy brought her back. She is shaken up, more than before but she is ok. Look I know I don't normally say this but we can't listen to Stone. If we push Gabriella to speak she will pull away and we might not be able to get her back so unless Gabriella brings it up do not mention Greg, murder, or the mob in front of Gabriella." Lucille explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Can I go see her?" Chad asked.

"She isn't speaking to anyone. Troy is speaking for her but you can go see her anyway. Before you do I want to tell you guys that Gabriella's mother tried to save her life before she was shot. That's why she got shot. So don't bring that up either."

Everyone agreed. Chad went upstairs. He knocked on the door and when he got the ok went inside.

"Is Gabriella ok?"

"As well as she can be." Troy answered.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset her."

Gabriella looked at Chad. _"No I'm sorry for hitting you. You're very lucky you don't know how the mob works. I wish I didn't but I do. So I'm sorry."_

"I forgive you. Can I do anything for you?"

"_No. Thank you Chad you are a good friend to me. I just need Troy for now. Thanks for coming and thanks for staying when Stone came."_

"Any time Gabster. Just call."

Gabriella smiled and snuggled back into Troy as she buried her face in his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for coming by man. I'll call you tomorrow."

Chad nodded. He left. Troy kissed Gabriella again and rested his head on hers.

Later that night Troy was awoken by a loud scream.

"NO! NO! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Troy saw Gabriella tossing and turning on the bed as sweat poured down her head and tears fell down her cheeks. Troy shook her.

"Gabriella wake up! Wake up baby girl it's all a bad dream."

'NO! I'M SORRY GREG I'M SORRY! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T SHOOT HIM NO! TROY! TROY TROOOOOOOOOOY!"

"Gabriella wake up! It's a bad dream I'm right here!"

"NO NOT MOMMY TOO! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! NOOOOOOOO MOMMMMMMMYY"

Gabriella was passed hysterical. She was screaming on top of her lungs as she gasped to get air to her lungs while she cried hysterically.

Lucille rushed into the room.

"Gabriella wake up right now!" she said.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! TROY! TROY! NO! COME BACK! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

"GABRIELLA WAKE UP!" Both Troy and Lucille screamed.

Gabriella shot up in bed. Troy pulled her into him.

"Shhh baby I'm here. I'm here it was a bad dream. Shhhhhhhhh" Troy said rubbing her back.

"I'm here too sweetie. Mommy's right here." Lucille said.

Gabriella slowly calmed back down getting her breathing back to normal.

"What was your dream about baby?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella didn't answer. 

"You can tell us baby." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head. If she told anyone anything Greg was sure to murder them and she couldn't let that happen even if it meant never speaking again.

"Please say something baby girl. Sign to us ever."

"_I can't say anything." _

"You can tell us anything Angel. You know that come on just tell us what your dream was about."

"_You and mommy died. Greg killed you because I said something I shouldn't have."_

"You can say anything you want baby girl. There is nothing you can't tell us." Lucille said.

"_There is a lot I can't tell you. Greg said if anyone found out what he did he'd kill you both and he already almost killed Troy in that car crash…" _

Gabriella gasped. She wasn't supposed to say that. Troy wasn't supposed to know that nobody was. She put her hand over her mouth shaking her head. Tears filled her eyes. Because of her big mouth Troy and Lucille were going to die.

"It's ok baby, it's ok you didn't say anything wrong." Lucille said quickly so she didn't shut down again.

Gabriella shook her head again. She kept her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok Angel. It's all right Brie." Troy soothed.

Troy and Lucille shared a look. They just found out information that should be given to the cops but that would make Gabriella even more scared to speak. Now they had to pick keeping Gabriella's trust in them or go to the police.

Neither of them knew Jack was standing by the door and had heard everything. He had no problem going to the police so that's just what he did. He went to the phone and called Stone.

Gabriella had finally calmed down and fell back to sleep.

"Mom we can't say anything. Gabriella's trust in so limited right now. If either of us say something to Stone Gabriella will never trust us again."

"You're right. Until Gabriella gets better neither of us will tell anyone what she just said. Maybe that will help her trust us more." Lucille said.

Troy nodded. No one was going to find out the truth. He would make sure if it.

That next morning everyone was having breakfast when there was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Lucille asked.

"Stone. I called him last night." Jack said.

"What for?"

"Gabriella knows something about who caused the car crash and she needs to tell the cops."

Gabriella dropped her fork making it clang against the plate.

"You did what?" Troy asked.

"I heard you three talking last night. I knew you wouldn't do that so I did."

Jack got up and answered the door. Gabriella froze. She had to fake catatonic it was the only way to get her out of this mess.

"Oh no, Troy." Lucille said.

Troy looked at Gabriella sighed. He reached for her hand and she flinched. Troy and Lucille looked at each other. They finally figured out what was going on. Gabriella wasn't really catatonic she just got so scared that she shut herself down totally and acted catatonic.

"Don't tell dad." Troy whispered.

Lucille nodded.

Jack came back in with Stone.

"What is he doing here? He made Gabriella go catatonic. Get him out of here." Troy said.

"Gabriella is too scared to tell us the truth so you have to. Troy tell us who caused the car crash." Stone said.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Troy Bolton." Jack scolded.

"Dad it is Gabriella's secret to tell not mine and not mom's so Stone can go home because neither of us are going to say anything."

"I understand that but you might be able to help us."

"What Gabriella told us she said in confidence so no I will not repeat what she said."

"Lucille I know you want to help Gabriella get better. Telling us will help her. Jack said.

"No it won't. It will ruin what trust she has left."Troy said.

"She trust Lucille just fine."

"She won't if mom tells Stone what she said. Plus mom is a doctor she could lose her license if she tells."

"Fine if neither of you two will speak I will." Jack said. He turned to Stone. "I heard Gabriella confess last night that Greg was the one who caused the car crash. He was trying to kill Troy . "

"You're sure that's what she said?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Do you know where Greg might be?"

"If I did I'd go kill him with my bare hands."

"All right well I'll get my men on it. Call me with any other news. Thank you Jack."

Stone left. Gabriella was shaking. Greg knew she spoke and now he would go after Lucille and Troy. Now she would lose them forever. She burst into tear no longer able to hold it in. Troy pulled her into his arms. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Shhh baby girl shhh. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen."

"Are you happy Jack look at what you did now. There is a reason we didn't tell him about what Gabriella said."

"Yeah and that's because you're buying into this whole Greg is going to kill you two act. You aren't saying anything because you are scared Greg will kill you and Troy."

"I'm not scared Jack I just know if I say something Gabriella will not trust me anymore."

"She trust you just fine. She trusts Troy just fine. She trust everyone just fine."

"She trusts us because we keep her secrets Jack. How do you think she will feel if she finally confides in us and we just go right to the cops."

"It's the right thing to do."

"Will you to stop fighting. Gabriella is upset enough." Troy growled.

"Look Gabriella I know you don't want the cops to know but it was the right thing to do. You understand that right?" Jack asked.

Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in Troy's next. Everyone knew what that meant. Gabriella no longer felt like she could trust Jack and they were sure she'd ever trust him again. Jack sighed. He knew he did the right thing by telling the cops. SO why did he feel so awful?

**A/N next chapter Gabriella and Troy go back to school Will Gabriella be able to handle being away from Troy ?**


	9. Healing or Distracting

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY EVERYONE!**

A few weeks passed and Gabriella woke up screaming every night from nightmares, she never went near Jack alone, each day that passed Gabriella got worse and worse. She barely ate or slept. The only time she spoke was when someone spoke to her. She stayed quiet and shy around everyone she didn't know or trust. Troy started to really worry about her. He really wished she would tell them what happen. They were waiting on the funeral for Maria because Gabriella wouldn't tell them what her mother wanted. Everyone really started to worry when July 4th rolled around. Gabriella acted normal all day but when the fireworks started going off Gabriella started to whimper and at first no one understood why.

"What's the problem baby girl? Why are you scared?" Troy asked

Gabriella looked out the window as another rocket went off and started to cry. Each loud boom reminded her of the sound her father's gun made as he shot everyone.

"Gabriella tell us what's wrong so we can make it better." Lucille said.

Just then Jack came over "Man those rockets sound like gun shots."

Lucille and Troy looked at each other. They finally understood. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms. Gabriella covered her ears with her hands and cried into Troy's chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"It's ok baby it's just the fireworks. They aren't going to hurt you."

"_They are really loud Troy. Make them stop." _

Jack walked over and handed her some ear plugs.

"It won't block out all the sound but it will make it quieter."

Gabriella took them and put them in her ears. It was quieter. She relaxed a little more.

"_Thanks dad." _

Jack smiled and gave her a small kiss on the head. "You're welcome sweetie."

Jack and Lucille went out back to watch the fireworks.

"Would you be ok going outside and up to the tree house to watch them?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Now that it wasn't so loud it wasn't so scary either. They two of them went up into the tree house. They enjoyed watching the fireworks and the different shapes and designs they made. Gabriella cuddled close to Troy. Just then a firework went off in the shape of a heat and Gabriella did something that shocked Troy. She spoke…"I love you Troy." Troy smiled and they shared a kiss. "I love you too Gabriella." After that Gabriella didn't say anything but Troy was happy anyway. She was slowly but surely starting to heal…so he thought. …..

Soon it was time for them to go back to college. Lucille was worried about how Gabriella would react to being back at school. She only hoped things would be ok.

Both Troy and Gabriella arrived at school. Troy walked with Gabriella to her classroom.

"All right baby girl. This is your stop."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed and gave her a small gentle push forward. She came right back into his arms. It was like a yo-yo he pushed her and she's came right back, each time clinging to him tighter and tighter. She whimpered. Troy knew he wasn't going to win.

"Ok Beautiful you can come with me."

Gabriella and Troy walked to the gym. Chad was working on some free throws when they walked in.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Chad, Gabriella isn't ready to be alone yet so she is coming joining us."

"Sweet. You guys want to play some one on one before coach shows up?"

Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded her head. He smiled and they three of them played some basketball. Coach walked in and saw Gabriella steal the ball from Chad get passed both guys and make a basket. He was surprised. He clapped his hands as he walked in. The three of them stopped.

"Nicely done. Are you new here?"

Gabriella blushed and hid behind Troy.

"She's really shy. This is Gabriella my girlfriend."

"Oh. That would explain why she is so good. Not to be rude but what is she doing here?"

"She isn't ready to be alone yet. I'm sure our parents told you about what happen."

"Yes, and I very sorry. Now I have no problem with her staying in the gym but she'll have to sit on the bleachers."

"That's ok Coach Thanks."

Troy turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey Angel girl. Why don't you go sit on the bleachers so we can start ok?"

Gabriella nodded. She climbed onto the bleachers and took a seat. The other players arrived and practice started. Gabriella loved watching Troy play basketball. She loved the way he always smiled and got so into the game. When the game was over everyone went to shower. Troy went over to Gabriella.

"I just have to go shower then we can grab some lunch ok?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her on the head and went to shower. Gabriella sat alone in the gym thinking. She knew everyone was worried about her; even she was worried about herself. She was turning into someone she didn't recognize and she wasn't happy about it. Maybe she should start speaking again just not about what happen with Greg. Maybe that would make the nightmares stop and she could eat and sleep again. Troy walked back out with Chad.

"Hey you." He greeted.

"Hey Troy. Hi Chad." She said softly.

Troy and Chad looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked back at Gabriella.

"It's so good to hear your voice again baby girl." Troy told her.

"Thanks."

Troy hugged her and kissed her head. Now she was starting to heal.

The next day as a reward for talking again Troy took Gabriella for a day in the park together just the two of them. They sat down on the picnic blanket and Troy unpacked the basket.

"So what did you bring?" Gabriella asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yummy." Gabriella mutter while licking her lips.

Troy served her the food and they started to eat.

"So if you don't mind me asking. What made you want to speak again?"

"I just didn't like who I was becoming and I knew that speaking would be the first thing I had to do to heal."

"That was a good idea. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too and I think I'm starting to trust dad again."

"Good baby girl. You know he didn't mean to upset you when he told Stone. He was just trying to do the right thing."

"I know that now. Is he mad at me for pulling away?"

"No not at all. I think he is happy you trust him again."

Gabriella nodded and took another bite of her food.

"Is that or is that not the best peanut butter and jelly and sandwich you ever had?" Troy asked.

"Hm…it's not." Gabriella teased.

"It's not?" Troy gasped. "Well then little missy you just earned yourself some major punishment."

Troy knocked her onto her back and started to tickle her. Gabriella burst into giggles squirming to get away.

"N-no Tro-Troy sto-stop" Gabriella giggled.

"Not until you admit my sandwich is the best."

"Nev-Never."

"Ok then. You've left me with no other choice."

Troy went up and tickled her underarms. Gabriella screamed in laughter. Troy was so happy to see her having fun again.

"Now what do you say?" He asked.

"Ok, ok! You win! I'll say it!" she screamed.

Troy stopped tickling her.

"This is the best sandwich I've ever had."

"That's better."

Gabriella giggled. She was really starting to enjoy herself again.

"Oh man." Troy groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I left the cooler in the car with our drinks in it."

"That's ok."

"Will you be ok here by yourself if I run to get it?"

"Sure."

Troy kissed her on the head and ran off. Gabriella smiled. Maybe she really could heal without worrying about talking about what happen with Greg. Maybe she could just be normal and forget that it ever happen? Was that possible? Just then she heard a noise.

"Troy that was fast." She giggled.

Someone was hiding behind the bushes.

"Troy stop fooling around."

Just then Troy jumped out from behind the bushes and started to tickle her again. Gabriella screamed and burst into giggles.

"Stop Troy stop!" She screamed in laughter.

Troy stopped and sat next to her. He picked up the dropped drinks and set them on the blanket.

"You are so crazy Wildcat." Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Gabriella giggled.

The continued to eat and laugh. Troy was so happy to see Gabriella having a good time. But was she really healing or was she just trying to distract herself so she doesn't have to think about what happen?

**A/N ok the fireworks scene I added in honor of today so I'm sorry if it was kind of random. The next few chapters will just be fillers. It is going to be Gabriella and the others having fun forgetting about the past before the really big drama happens. HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**


	10. Ginger Bolton

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next evening at dinner Lucille said "A lady I work with just got a new puppy and I was going to pick up a small toy or something for her. Do you guys want to come with me to Petco?"

"Sure." Gabriella answered.

"Ok." Troy nodded.

They finished up their dinner and headed out. They arrived at the store and went inside. A lady was sitting on the side with red husky laying on the floor. Gabriella felt drawn to them.

"Mom, Gabriella and I are going to look at the animals." Troy said catching her stare.

"Ok."

Lucille went off and Troy and Gabriella went over to the dog and the lady.

"Hello." The lady greeted nicely.

"Hi. Is he for sale?" Gabriella asked.

"She actually, and yes. Are you interested?"

Gabriella wanted to say yes but she knew the Bolton's would never allow it.

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm sorry. Can I still play with her?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Just be careful she was rescued from an abusive home so she doesn't take to strangers too well."

Gabriella got on her knees in front of the dog. That must be why she felt so drawn to her. They were both victims of abuse. She put her hand out palm face up and let the dog smell her. The dog sniffed her and then licked her hand. Gabriella giggled and pet the dog on the head.

"You poor thing. How could any treat such a sweet animal like that?"

The dog felt just as drawn to Gabriella as she was to her.

"You and I are so much alike you know." Gabriella said to the dog not caring who else heard.

"I was abused too. I know what it's like."

The dog whimpered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that."

The dog gave her a small lick. Gabriella laid down and rested her head gently on the dogs back. The dog laid her head back at the floor enjoying Gabriella's touch.

Troy smiled. "I don't think we will be able to leave here without that dog unless Gabriella is in tears."

"I agree. You know she is free. You need to buy the food and collar and everything but the dog is free."

"Really?"

The lady nodded.

"I'll go talk to my mom about it. Can you have her on hold or something?"

"I don't think your friend will let anyone else touch her." The lady laughed.

Troy nodded. "Brie I'm going to talk to mom will you be ok here by yourself?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy walked off. Gabriella turned her head so she was still laying on the dog but she could see the lady.

"What happen to her?"

"She was taken from her home after only a few weeks and then from then on she was abused. I'm surprised she takes to you as well as she does. Most of the time she is scared of people."

"It's hard to be scared of someone who has been through the same thing."

"You were abused."

"Since the day I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"The Bolton's took me in and now they are my family. I'd love to do that for this little sweetheart."

"Well maybe you can. Your friend just went to speak with his mother."

Gabriella just nodded. Gabriella turned and nuzzled her face in the dog's fur. The dog lifted her head back up and licked Gabriella's ear. Gabriella giggled pulling back.

"Hey, stop that. It tickles."

The dog smiled at her.

"You're such a good girl."

Just then Troy and Lucille came back over.

"Please mom. I need her and she needs me." Gabriella begged.

"If it helps, I've never seen her take to a human the way she has taken to Gabriella." The lady said.

Lucille sighed. She knew if she said no Gabriella would be in tears. She also knew how well Gabriella had been progressing over the past few months.

"I'll make you a deal Gabriella we can take her but you need to continue to open up and trust people ok?" Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't you go pick out a nice collar and leash for her?" Lucille suggested. Gabriella stood up and the dog did too.

"I don't think she will need a leash." The Lady laughed.

"Can she come with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Gabriella looked at the dog. "Come on girl. Follow me."

Gabriella started walking and the dog followed right by her side.

"Will she be scared of us?" Troy asked.

"She might. But once she gets more comfortable I'm sure she will trust you."

Troy nodded.

Gabriella came back over with a blight blue collar in her hand. The dog was still by her side.

"I got a matching leash just in case we need it."

"Ok. Troy why don't you and Gabriella go get a tag made."

"Ok."

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the tag machine with the dog following behind.

"Ok what are you going to name her?" Troy asked.

"Ginger."

"Hmmm Ginger Bolton I like it."

Troy put in all the information and then hit print. Once the tag popped out Troy attached it to the collar.

Gabriella looked at the dog. "What do you think girl do you like Ginger?"

The dog nodded. Gabriella smiled and pet his head.

"She is really cute." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "She's mine now."

"You're going to care for her like I've done for you."

"Yep and I'm going to help her heal just like you did for me."

"Is she scared of me?"

"I don't think so. But I can check."

Gabriella got down on her knee and the dog sat. Troy got down next to Gabriella.

"Ginger this is Troy. He is very nice and he won't hurt you." Gabriella turned to Troy. "Troy put your hand out palm face up and let her sniff you."

Troy did as he was told. Ginger sniffed Troy's hand then gave it a small lick.

"She likes you."

"Good. Welcome to the family Ginger."

The dog smiled. "Let's go pay." Gabriella said.

She, Troy and Ginger met Lucille at the checkout.

"So what did you pick for a name?" Lucille asked.

"Ginger."

"Good name. I've got all the paperwork for her. Now all we have to do in get her licensed and take her to the vet then she will be ours."

"Ok."

The Bolton's paid for their stuff and went back into the car. Ginger followed by their side the whole time. Once they got home Lucille said "Why don't you take her out back. I'm sure she wants to run around a bit."

"Ok. Come on Ginger."

Gabriella ran out the door and into the backyard Ginger followed happily behind her. Troy watched as she chased Ginger and then she let Ginger chase her as she laughed hysterically. Troy hadn't seen her this happy is a very long time. Ginger just had this big smile as his tongue hung out of his mouth happily. Lucille went inside to tell Jack. Troy smiled watching his girlfriend. They ran around until it got dark. Then everyone went inside. Gabriella got Ginger some water in her new engraved water bowl. Lucille poured some dog food into the other bowl. Ginger drank and ate happily.

"After she eats you might want to take her out to use the bathroom." Lucille said.

"Ok. Mom, is dad ok with this?"

"Yes. He and I both agree that you deserve it. Just remember our deal."

"I will."

It was an easy deal. All she had to do was act normal just not talk about Greg and what he did. It was working so far. She didn't think she'd ever have to speak of Greg again. A little later Ginger went over to the door and started to whine.

"Someone has to go out. I'll be back." Gabriella said. She went over to Ginger and opened the door and walked out. They walked down the street as Ginger sniffed trying to find a good spot to stop.

Gabriella followed happy to be with Ginger. After Ginger did her business Gabriella cleaned it up and headed back to the house. As she was walking a man walked over to her.

"Cute dog." He said.

"Thanks."

The man reached out to pet Ginger but she pulled back.

"Rude dog."

"She isn't good with strangers."

"Well then why take her out?"

"So she can sniff and go to the bathroom."

"Well she doesn't need to be outside if she is scared."

"She was abused she doesn't trust well."

"Oh please. There is no such thing as abuse. It's called discipline."

"Beating someone until they bleed is not discipline it's abuse."

"I think that dog deserved it. Anyone who is "abused" deserved everything they got. If they misbehave the owner or parents has the right to hit them."

"No they don't. They have the right to punish them but no right to beat them and insult them."

"If a child is ugly then a parent has to tell the kids the truth. Since when did this become about human abuse?"

Before Gabriella could answer the man laughed. "Oh I get you were abused too weren't you? Your father or mother beat you"

Gabriella nodded.

"Like I said you deserved it."

"I didn't!"

"Let me guess you called the cops on them?"

"No my neighbors heard screaming and they called the cops."

"Did you deny the abuse?"

"I couldn't. They came as my father was abusing me."

"Did you tell them you deserved it or try to stop them?"

"No…"

"So then it's your fault that everything happen to him isn't it?"

Gabriella couldn't answer. Could everything that happen really be her fault? Could she be the reason Greg won't leave her alone? Could she be the reason her mother was murdered? Could she be the reason all those other men were murdered. Could all this really be her fault?

"I thought so. So it's like I said you deserve everything you get. So does that dumb dog."

"Ginger isn't dumb."

"All dogs are dumb. They aren't good for anything."

"Don't say that!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Ginger growled. She could tell this man was making Gabriella uncomfortable. The man slapped Ginger. Ginger whimpered and pulled back. Gabriella pushed the man.

"Don't hit her!"

Then to Gabriella's surprise the man slapped her too.

"Don't push me. You and your dumb dog deserve all the abuse you get."

Then the man walked over. Gabriella looked at Ginger. "Come on let's go home."

Gabriella walked in just as the Bolton's sat down to have some ice cream.

"Gabriella just in time. Come join us." Lucille said.

Gabriella threw the doggie bag away and sat down. Ginger laid down under the table by Gabriella's feet. Gabriella couldn't eat. She couldn't get that man's voice out of her head. Could all the past events really be because of her?

"Gabriella is your ice cream ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm just not hungry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Troy looked at Gabriella and gasped. "Gabriella what happen to your face?"

There was a big red mark in the shape of a hand on her cheek. Gabriella froze. What should she tell them? What would they do after they found out?

**A/N Next chapter Troy finds out what is really going on with Gabriella. Also I need you guys to do me a favor and take my poll so I know how many filler chapters you guys want. So please go vote or pm me. Thanks for your input. **


	11. Avoiding

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

There was a big red mark in the shape of a hand in her cheek. Gabriella froze. What should she tell them? What would they do after they found out?

"Gabriella you need to tell us what happen." Lucille said sternly.

"Nothing. I tripped."

"Gabriella don't lie to us. Come on what happen?" Troy said.

"I tripped and fell. I hit my face on the ground."

"They why is the shape a handprint? Did someone hit you?"

"Troy just leave it alone ok. I'm fine. It's over."

"Gabriella I will not leave it. Someone hit you and I want to know who."

"Oh my gosh." Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Lucille asked.

"Think about it. Who is the one person that would hit Gabriella than scare her into not telling?"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Gabriella if you saw Greg you need to tell us."

"It wasn't Greg. It was nobody." Gabriella muttered the next part softly. "Plus I deserved it."

Only Troy heard. "What did you just say?"

"I said it was nobody"

"After that."

"Nothing."

"Yes you did you said you deserved it. Why would you think that?"

"Because I pushed him."

"I'm sure you had a reason."

"He hit Ginger because Ginger growled at him."

"I'm sure Ginger had a good reason."

"Look it's no big deal. This guy came over t say hi to Ginger he started saying mean stuff and Ginger growled. He hit Ginger so I pushed him and he hit me. It's over and done with. I'll never see that guy again so just forget it."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Gabriella you just said he said something mean. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Ok, so what was it."

"Nothing! It was not worth repeating ok! Just forget it and leave me alone."

Gabriella got up from her chair and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Ginger started to whimper. Troy got up.

"Come on let's go see Gabi."

Ginger followed Troy to Gabriella's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Gabriella there is someone out here looking for you." Troy said.

Gabriella opened the door and Ginger went inside. She tried to close it but Troy stopped her.

"Don't shut me out. Brie please tell me what happen."

"Nothing happen."

"Something happen otherwise you wouldn't be hiding from us."

Gabriella sighed and turned her back to Troy and went to her bed and sat down.

"Everything that happen tonight I deserved and I deserve everything that happen to me the last few months."

"Gabriella where is this coming from?"

"I've always known this I just never said it."

That's when Troy realized just what Gabriella had been doing. "You're not healing you're avoiding. You are avoiding anything that has to do with Greg and what he did to you by pretending to heal and act normal."

"I don't know what you're talking about Troy."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to agree."

Troy went inside and shut the door. He went over to Gabriella's desk and grabbed a notepad and a pen. He walked over to Gabriella and handed it to her.

"Don't say anything. Write it. Write like you used to. Trust me, open up to me."

Ok you're right. I'm avoiding Greg and everything that happen but I'm doing it for you and Lucille. If I want to heal and save you guys I have to avoid it and forget it ever happen.

"Baby that isn't healing that's avoiding. There is a big difference. Plus you can't avoid it forever. When Greg is caught you're going to have to testify and it will be even harder if you wait until then to talk about it."

"Stone said I could get out of it if I wasn't mentally sane. I can easily act catatonic if I had to."

"Gabriella that isn't healthy. Faking catatonic every time you get scared it's healthy. You need to face those fears otherwise you will be faking catatonic your whole life."

"It's easier that way."

"I know it's easier that way but it is not healthy."

"Ok. I'll stop avoiding. Now let's go get some ice cream." 

Gabriella got up and went to walk away when Troy grabbed her pulled her back onto his lap.

"Hold on there Missy. Where do you think you are going?"

"To get ice cream."

"Not until we talk. Tell me what happen with that man outside. What did he say to you?"

Gabriella sighed "He said that abused victims get what they deserve that it's all my fault that everything is happening to my father right now. He also said that if a child is bad then the parents have the right to beat them."

Troy rubbed her back. "You know it isn't true right?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Hey," Troy said. He took her chin and made her look up at him. "Everything that man told you was a lie. You are not at fault for what is happening to Greg and you do not, DO NOT deserve the abuse that you were put through. No one deserves that."

"I feel like I do."

Gabriella burst into tears. She buried her face in Troy's chest and cried. Troy hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"It's all right baby. It's over now. Shhhhh."

"Please don't tell your parents please!"

"Ok baby I won't. I won't. Shhhh."

Troy continued to comfort her and soothe her until she fell asleep. Ginger jumped onto the bed. Troy smiled and laid Gabriella down to cuddle with Ginger. He just smiled. Ginger would be more help to Gabriella than she realized.

The next morning everyone sat quietly at the table eating their breakfast. Troy stuck to his promise and didn't tell his parents what Gabriella had said but he knew they were worried. Finally Gabriella spoke.

"I know you guys are worried but please don't be. What happen yesterday will not happen again and what that guy said to me was not important so please just forget it happen."

"Why won't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't want to be the one to give you the bad news."

"What?"

"Gabriella I told you everything that man said was a lie." Troy said.

"But it wasn't. Everything he said was 100% true. I don't want to be the one who tells dad."

"Does this have something to do with abuse victims?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella slowly nodded.

"Gabriella there isn't anything that man could have said that I haven't heard before. Plus I've learned to cope with my past. I was abused and there is no changing it. I also know that I was never to blame for what happen. The biggest thing I learned was that I didn't deserve it. I did nothing wrong to deserve the abuse but it happen and I know that. So there is nothing you can say that would upset me."

Gabriella sighed. "He said that abuse victims deserve everything they get and that they are at fault for whatever happens to them or the abuser."

"This man told Gabriella that everything that happen to her was her fault and that if a child was bad then the parent had the right to beat them."

"Gabriella he had no right to say that to you." Lucille said.

"Yes he did. He had every right. I was stupid and believed that I just had bad parents. Really I'm reason everything happen. I'm the reason my parents hit me, I'm the reason my father tried to kill Troy and I'm reason my mother is dead. Everything that guy said to me was true. I deserved every beating I got and it is all my fault that Greg is after me. I deserve all of this."

Gabriella got up and went to her room. Ginger followed behind her.

"Troy did she tell you what this man looks like?" Jack asked.

"No."

Everyone sighed. This man could have caused Gabriella to relapse after all the progress she had made. A little later Gabriella and Ginger came back out.

"Ginger needs to use the bathroom." She said softly.

"I'll come with you." Troy said.

They left the house and started down the street. Ginger did her business and they turned back. Gabriella saw the man from yesterday and stopped.

"Troy can we go a different way?"

"Why? This way is shorter."

"I know but can we just go a different way."

Troy then saw the man. "Is that him? He is the one who said those things to you?"

Gabriella nodded. The man started walking towards them. Gabriella hid behind Troy. Troy stood his ground. Someone upset Gabriella and he was going to give this man and piece of his mind. Ginger stood by Troy ready to defend Gabriella if needed. The man reached Troy.

"Cute dog."

He reached out to pet her but Ginger snapped at him almost biting him and growled.

"Rude dog."

"Actually she has the right to do that." Troy looked at Ginger and pet her head. "Good girl Ginger good girl."

"I could report you dog."

"Go ahead I will report you. You not only smacked this dog but you smack a young women for no reason at all. So you report the dog I'll report you and say the dog did it defend his owner."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You told my girlfriend that she deserved to be abused and that she was at fault for everything she got. That is not ok in my books! Now you listen and listen good. You. Stay. Away. From. Gabriella. And. Ginger. If. I. Find. Out. You Were. Bugging. Them. I Will Call The Police."

"Whatever kid? Your girlfriend is a waste of space anyway. She would have been better off if her parents had just killed her when they had the chance."

Troy lost it and slapped the man across the face.

"Don't you dare every say that about Gabriella again."

The man looked shocked.

"Fine I'll leave you and your dumb dog and your useless girlfriend alone."

The man walked away. Troy smiled. It felt so good to hit that guy. He turned to Gabriella.

"Does that make you feel better?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Good. Do you believe he is lying?"

"Not fully but I'm getting there."

"Good because everything he said is a lie. I want you to believe that."

"Thanks Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back to the house and finished their breakfast. If Troy could help her heal from that man's mental and physical abuse why couldn't he help her with mental abuse and physical abuse Greg put her through?

**A/N ok guys I need your help. I need to know if you want 2 more filler chapters after this or if I should just get right to the drama. Please let me know. Thanks for everyone who voted. If you haven't voted please do so soon. Thanks again. Your input means a lot. **


	12. Pushed too Far

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The next chapter will be the last filler chapter before the drama. Thanks for everyone who voted. Enjoy. **

It was now the start of the New Year's January 3rd. Troy was on the phone with the guys and Gabriella was on the phone with the girls. They were planning a sleepover since everyone had off from school. Once all the plans were set they hung up.

"Ok it's all set. Everyone is coming over at six. Then tomorrow we are going to the beach." Troy said.

"Same here. So what do we do in the mean time?"

"We could…..I don't know."

"Well we should so something."

Troy smirked as an idea came to him.

"We could play a little game I like to call…..tickle Gabriella."

Troy tickled her stomach making her giggle.

"No, Troy stop."

Gabriella grabbed his hands stopping him from continuing.

"Actually…can we talk?"

"Sure Baby. What about?"

"My dad…"

"Your dad, dad or my dad, dad."

"My dad, dad…Greg."

Troy was surprised but agreed.

"What about him?"

"I've been thinking a lot and I think there is something wrong with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't hate Greg."

"Ok… this makes you a bad person how?"

"Everyone else hates Greg. You hate him, your parents hate him, our friends hate him even Ginger hates him and she never even met him. I just can't hate him."

"Baby that makes you human. Greg is your father by blood it's only natural that you love him."

"Even ever everything he has done? He's abused me since the day I was born. He never showed me any love. He kidnapped me and let's his men touch me sexually. He makes me watch…"

Troy waited to see if she would continue. Would this finally be the moment where she tells him the truth?

"How can I love a man who has done all this terrible stuff to me?"

"Look Gabriella I know this will not even be close to being the same but before you came to live with us there was a time when my father and I hated each other. He was pushing me too hard in basketball and wouldn't let me hang out with anyone who was not on the basketball team. We got so angry with each other that we never spoke. One day during a game I got tackled and ended up in the coma. Only this time I got scared because I didn't know where I was or what had happen. All I knew was that I could possibly never see my father again and that scared me. That's when I realized that no matter how mad I get at him he is my father and I will always love him. Greg is your father Gabriella. Though he never acted like it you still feel the connection and love him. There is nothing wrong with that."

"So because he is my father in blood I'm always going to love him?"

"Yep. Just like your mother."

Gabriella went white and tensed at the mention of her mother.

"Don't talk about her please." Gabriella muttered.

"Baby I don't want to but I think you should."

"No. There is nothing to talk about. She is dead that's all."

"How did she die?"

"I told you that already. Don't make me say it again."

"Baby you have to say it again. You're avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding anything Troy."

"Yes you are. You're scared of talking about what happen. It's not about keeping me and mom alive it's because you're scared of speaking."

"I don't want to talk anymore. Let's go set up for the others."

Gabriella got off the bed and went to leave but Troy grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Don't run Gabriella. You can't run anymore. You need to let it all go. It is eating you up inside I know it. Do you really think I don't hear you at night screaming your lungs out begging Greg not to shoot begging him to let you go and let us live? I know you aren't healing Gabriella and until you say the words 'My father shot my mother' and talk about what happen you never will."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. She knew what Troy was saying was true but she couldn't listen to this anymore. It was bringing back all the memories that she had tried so hard to forget. He never pushed her so much before so why was he pushing her now?

"Ok, let's not talk about Greg; let's talk about the car crash. What do you remember from that day?"

"Nothing, stop pushing me Troy please."

"Baby I love you and I care about you. I need you to open up to me so I can make it better."

"You can't make it better don't you get that? Even if I do tell you what happen there is no changing it. My mom will still be dead. All those others will still be dead. You can't make it better Troy. Not this time."

"Maybe not in a physical sense but I can help you. I can make you feel better."

"Not this time Troy. There is nothing you can do."

"You're right. I can't do anything until you tell me what happen. I can't help you unless I know what went on while you were with Greg. I can't help you unless you let me."

"Troy stop it please."

Troy hated doing this to her. He hated making her upset but if he didn't push she would never open up and she would never heal.

"You said you would stop avoiding it. Baby please just tell me what happen."

"You know what happen so why are you pushing?"

"I want you to say it. You need to say it otherwise you won't heal."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She knew Troy was right but healing wouldn't mean anything if Lucille and Troy ended up dead and that's what will happen if she speaks. She also knew Troy wouldn't let this go and there was only one person who could help her get away.

"Ginger"

Ginger came in the room and Troy holding Gabriella's arm and Gabriella near tears. Ginger had become a lot more protective of Gabriella over the last few months and growled. She went over to the bed and growled at Troy. Then to everyone's surprise even Gabriella's Ginger got on the bed and bit Troy…hard.

"Ow!"

He let go of Gabriella and she ran. Ginger followed behind her. Troy was in shock. He went into the bathroom and cleaned the wound on his arm from Ginger. Then he heard a crash from the kitchen and he ran in. Gabriella was on the floor curled into a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying hysterically. Ginger was in front of her growling at Troy. Troy started walking over. Gabriella squirmed further back into the corner and Ginger started barking showing her teeth. Troy froze. Gabriella wasn't…No she couldn't be…could she? Was Gabriella scared of him? His heart broke. He had pushed her too hard and now she was scared of him. All her trust in him was gone…wasn't it?

"Gabriella baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard; I never should have done that. Please baby let me make it up to you. I promise we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Just please let me come hold you please."

Ginger barked growling trying to scare Troy away.

"If you really want me to go away I will. Just please Gabriella talk to me."

"Do you swear you won't push me anymore?"

"I swear on my life. I will not push you and I will not force you to talk about anything."

"Ok. You can come over." Gabriella pet Ginger. "It's ok girl He is allowed to come over."

Ginger walked over to Troy and licked his hand with a sad look. Troy smiled.

"It's ok I know you were trying to protect Gabriella I'm fine."

Ginger walked into the living room and laid down on her bed. Troy went over to Gabriella. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I never should have done that to you. I love you so much and I hate that you are hurting. I thought if I made you open up you'd feel better but all I did was make it worse. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"I do." Gabriella said softly snuggling into his chest "And you were right. I do have to open up and talk about it in order to heal. I'm just not ready. I will tell you Troy. That's a promise. Just not now."

"I can wait. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for being so understanding."

Troy kissed her head. "So how did you end up on the floor?"

"I was making the popcorn for tonight when I burnt my wrist. Then I knocked over the water cooler and went to get a rag to clean it but tripped and fell."

"Can I see your wrist?"

Gabriella showed him her wrist. It was a little red but nothing bad. Troy smirked as he got an idea.

"That's not too bad. I think all it needs is a little…kiss." He placed a kiss on her wrist. Gabriella giggled.

"And another one."

He moved his mouth up and kissed her again. Gabriella giggled once more.

"And another."

He continued to kiss up her arm making Gabriella giggle. It was then she figured out what he was doing.

"Troy stop that tickles." She giggled.

"But I have to make everything better."

"You did. You can stop."

"No I have to keep going."

Troy kissed up to her arm and too her shoulder. He then went back down by her armpit.

"No! Troy stop!" Gabriella squealed.

She hated that he knew where her most ticklish spots were.

Troy lifted her arm all the way up and pressed a big wet kiss to her armpit. Gabriella screamed and laughter squirming on his lap to get away. Then he blew a giant raspberry.

"Sto-stop Tro-Troy" Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed with her and tickled her underarms with his fingers.

Gabriella used her other hand to try and stop him but Troy grabbed it and pinned it over her head. Gabriella had wiggled so much she was so now laying in across Troy's lap instead of sitting.

"Troy stop it." Gabriella gasped out.

Ginger came back in. Troy stopped but kept her arm up. He smirked as he got another idea. He looked at Ginger.

"Hey Ginger. Gabriella is sad. I think she needs kisses on her feet."

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

Ginger went over and started to lick Gabriella's feet. She burst into laughter pulling her feet away.

"Troy stop. I can't catch my breath." Gabriella giggle.

Troy let her arms go and helped her sit back up. Ginger went over and laid down by them.

"So are we ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course we are."

"Come on let's clean up this water before someone else falls."

They both stood up and cleaned up the kitchen. Then they started to get ready for the sleepover.

**A/N next chapter is the sleepover but also the last filler chapter before the drama. Do you guys have any idea on what the drama will be?**


	13. Beach Visitor

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Six o' clock on the dot the doorbell rang.

"Party time!" Troy cheered

Gabriella nodded. They both went and answered the door and everyone piled in. Ginger made sure to sniff them all to make sure they weren't dangerous. Less than ten minutes later everyone was sitting on the floor in the living laughing and sharing random stories.

"So Troy I have to ask what happen to your arm?" Chad wondered.

Troy looked at Gabriella than to Ginger; He sighed and looked at Chad.

"I fell outside and cut myself. I'm fine."

"Did Gabriella fall too? Her arm is pretty red?"

"No I burnt myself making popcorn." Gabriella blushed.

"Oh well will you two be ok going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Of course we can't wait." Troy answered.

"As long as we go to a dog beach. Ginger has to come." Gabriella said.

"Sure. There is one not too far from here."

"Good. Ginger will love the water. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well we can play truth or dare."

"No. Because your truths are very personal and your dares are too dangerous and make me uncomfortable."

"What about catch phrase?" Taylor suggested.

"Sure" Gabriella said.

"I've never played before." Kelsi told them.

"Oh it's really easy and really fun."

"How you play is you have this disk and inside the disk in a cd with words on it. You have to describe the word that you see in the little space without telling us what the word is. For example if the word is dog you would say "It's furry, has four legs, and pointy ears and then if you guys guess it right we get a point. The first team to reach the finish lines wins."

"Ok sure." Kelsi said.

Gabriella went and got the game. She brought it back into the living room and set it up.

"Ok teams…how about boys against girls?" Troy asked.

Everyone nodded and sat in a circle with the board and timer in the middle.

Troy had the disk. They started the timer and Troy read the first word _bug. _

"Not many girls like these. They are small and have lots of legs. Things like spiders, ants…."

"BUGS! " Chad yelled.

Troy passed it to Gabriella. Gabriella read her word. _Hair._

"Chad always obsesses over this."

"Hair." All the girls said.

Gabriella passed it to Zeke. He looked at the word. _Ball._

"It's round you can bounce it."

"Ball." Troy said.

Zeke passed it to Kelsi. She looked at her word. _Music_

"It's what I write."

"Music." Gabriella guessed."

Kelsi passed it to Jason. His word was _Rock. _

"Ok so um….it's hard you can find it on the ground some are big some are small."

"A rock?"

Jason passed it to Taylor her word was _Math._

"The one thing these guys will never understand."

"Girls." Kelsi guessed.

"No something else."

"Math." Gabriella guessed

Taylor passed it to Chad the word was _Bake. _

"Something Zeke like to do."

"Bake." Troy answered.

Chad handed the disk to Martha, The word was _Dance._

Martha stood up and did a small dance for everyone.

"What did I just do?"

"Dance."

Martha handed it to Troy just then the timer went off.

"Ok now the next part of the rules. Because the disk is in my hands when the timer stopped the girls get a point. If the disk was in Martha's hands when the timer went off we would have gotten the point."

Everyone nodded and the restarted the timer. Troy's word was_ Tickle. _

He smirked and looked at Gabriella. Then he started to tickle her. She broke out into giggles wiggling to get away.

"Troy stop flirting with Gabriella and tell us the word."

"This is the hint Chad." Troy said.

"So the word is flirt?"

"Nope."

"Guys hurry up and guess so he will stop." Gabriella giggled.

"OK guys it really isn't that hard. What am I doing to her?"

"Making her laugh."

"How."

"CHAD SERIOUSLY ANSWER!" Gabriella squealed as he moved to her underarms.

"OH! I get it. You're tickling her."

Troy stopped. Gabriella panted for air. "It's…about…time."

Everyone laughed.

Troy passed it to Gabriella. Her word was _mobster._ Gabriella looked at the word then down to her lap.

"Um…can I change the word?" She muttered.

"Sure baby girl." Troy said.

"Wait that's not fair." Chad said.

"I should have mentioned before there are words in here that some people might not feel comfortable with."

"But if she just clicks and clicks she will see all the other words."

"Oh you can only have up to three changes and that's it."

Gabriella and everyone else nodded. Gabriella clicked the game piece and the word changed. _Death. _Sighing Gabriella clicked it again.

"Ok that's three you have to do that one." Chad said.

Gabriella looked down at the word. _Murderer. _Gabriella looked down on her lap again.

"I don't want to play anymore." Gabriella said softly.

"Why baby girl what's wrong?" Troy asked.

Gabriella gave him the disk. He read the word and sighed.

"_Just click it one more time baby. It's ok." _

Gabriella clicked it one more time and Troy glared at the others before they could say a word about it. The new word was _basketball._ She giggled.

"It's Troy favorite sport."

"Basketball." All the girls said.

She handed it to Zeke. The game continued until the girls ended up winning.

After the game everyone cuddled up on the couch and watched a move. The one movie everyone could agree on was Twilight. There was action for the guys and romance for the girls. When the movie was over Troy looked down and saw Gabriella sound asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair. He was surprised she could sleep through a movie like that. Bella had a very loud scream.

"Is she sleeping?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, I don't know how though. How could anyone sleep with Bella screaming her lungs off like that?"

"I guess if she is tired enough anything is possible. How much sleep has she been getting?"

"3 or 4 hours each night. She always wakes up screaming and I can never get her to go back to sleep. No matter what I do. I've tried everything."

"Maybe tonight will be different."

"I hope so."

"Troy are your parents home?"

"Nope. They went out for a special night alone."

"Awesome! So what should we do now?"

"I say we go to sleep. If we want to get to the beach early we need to get some sleep."

"Your such boring person Troy."

"Thanks. Well Gabriella is already sleeping and I'm tried so if you guys really want to stay up you can I'm going to bed. Plus it's 1:00am so…"

"All right, all right."

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. No one was prepared for the drama that would soon await them at the beach tomorrow.

The next morning everyone was awake and changed. They headed to the beach. Everyone picked a spot and sat down eating the breakfast they brought.

"Zeke this is really good." Gabriella said.

"Thanks."

"So who is up for going in the water?" Chad asked

"Sure." Zeke said.

"I'm in." Jason answered.

"I'll go if Gabriella goes."

"Um…maybe later. I want to get hot first but you go Troy. Have fun."

Troy gave her a confused look. "I thought you were already hot."

"Shut up you know what I mean." Gabriella giggled turning red.

Troy laughed and kissed her on the head. He ran into the water with the other guys. They girls put on some lotion and laid in the sun. A little later on the guys came back.

"You ladies ready to come in the water?" Chad asked.

"Sure let's go." Taylor said.

"Ok." Kelsi nodded.

"I'm in." Martha agreed.

They all got up and looked at Gabriella.

"I'll be there in a little bit."

Everyone looked at Troy. He just nodded and nodded them off to the water. Troy sat down by Gabriella.

"What's up my sweet Angel?"

"I feel exposed."

"Baby you are wearing a one piece how can you feel exposed?"

"I just do. I feel like if I take off my cover up everyone will be looking at my scars and I don't want them to ask questions."

"It's just our friends. They know about the scars and not to say anything."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Why don't you wear my t-shirt that way your cover up stays dry and you can go in the water."

"Thanks Troy."

Troy handed her his shirt and she quickly got changed.

"Ready."

Gabriella nodded. Ginger stood up and followed them into the water. It wasn't long before the fun started. They had splash fights, dunking fights and played Marko Polo. Lastly they played chicken. After that everyone was ready for a break and some lunch.

"I'm going to get a candy bar at the snack bar anyone wants to come?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure let's go." Taylor offered.

Ginger of course followed Gabriella. They made it to the bar and ordered. The man smirked and got what they asked for. He handed Taylor's hers then turned to Gabriella and smiled

"Here you go Gabriella one king size snickers bar."

Gabriella looked at the man and gasped. "Hello Gabriella long time no see."

"Ge-get away fro-from me."

"I just need to keep you here long enough for your father to speak to you."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Ginger got on her back legs and barked at the man showing her teeth.

"Leave Gabriella alone!" Taylor said.

"She has to stay with me till her father shows up then she can leave but her father really needs to talk to her."

"Gabriella I'll go get help." Taylor said.

She ran back to the others.

"Don't run Gabriella. That will only endanger the lives of your friends."

"Please don't hurt me." Gabriella whimpered.

"No one will hurt you. You father just wants to speak to you that's all."

"About what?"

"I don't know. He just gave me the orders to find you and keep you here until he arrives."

Just then there were sirens in the distance.

"Man we got to go. Look Gabriella don't tell the police what happen. Greg is mad enough that you told them he caused the car crash. Don't tell them or anyone else anymore."

Then the man ran off. Gabriella sunk down to the floor. Ginger stood in front of her protectively. Gabriella gripped onto Ginger's fur holding tightly to her scared to death. She whimpered and went into a state of shock.

Taylor had finally reached the other.

"Guys…help…Gabriella…man….Greg…need…help." she gasped.

Greg's name was all Troy needed to hear. He took off like a rocket along with the others. When they got there a police officer was already trying to questions her but she buried her face in Ginger's fur and stayed there.

"Excuse me Officer's." Troy said walking over to them.

The Officer turned it was Stone.

"Troy she won't speak. Can you get her to speak? We got a call someone women heard her yelling for someone to go away but when we got here she was alone."

"There was a man here. He was short bald and had a beard. Kind of heavy. I think Gabriella knew him because she gasped when she saw him." Taylor said.

Stone took a picture from his pocket and handed it to her. "Was this the man you saw?"

"Yes."

"His name is Mike Carissa he works for Greg. My guess is he was trying to get Gabriella."

"No that's the thing. He wasn't violent at all. He didn't even seem like he was going to kidnap Gabriella. He just said Greg wanted to talk to her."

"For a man like Mike that's like a stranger telling a kid they have ice cream if they go up to the car. He wanted her to wait there so Greg could come grab her. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Ok." Stone turned to Gabriella.

"Gabriella I need to ask you some questions. Can you please look at me?"

Gabriella whimpered and held tighter to Ginger. Ginger growled and showed her teeth.

"I am not going to hurt you Gabriella I just want to ask you what happen?"

"Go away I have nothing to say. I don't know anything go away!" she whimpered.

Troy went over.

"Leave me alone with her. Maybe I can help."

Stone nodded. He backed away and Troy got down on his knees. Ginger stopped growling.

"Hey Brie, Hey baby girl, Hey, it's ok. You're safe. That man can't hurt you anymore."

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

She slowly looked up. She saw all the cops and people who had gathered around and hid her face again. Troy went over behind Ginger, next to Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"It's ok sweetie. It's ok. You're safe."

Gabriella let go of Ginger and looked to the side and saw Troy. She reached over and he took her into his arms. She grabbed two fistfuls of Troy's shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Troy kissed her cheek. "I got you baby you're safe."

He stood up and walked back over to the other. Gabriella whimpered.

"No, go back, Ginger."

"Ginger is right next to me sweetie. Everything is ok."

"No, go back, Go back."

Troy rubbed her back. Stone came over to them.

"Gabriella tell me what happen."

"No, go back! Troy go back, go back!"

"Go back where?" Stone asked.

"She wants me to go back where she was before because I was further away from everyone." Troy explained.

"Oh well I need her statement."

"Yeah I get that but she is upset enough so let's skip the statement and leave it for another day." Troy said.

"Fine but we will need a statement from her."

Stone left to question other people at the beach.

"Troy I want to go home." Gabriella whimpered.

"Ok baby. Let's go."

Troy lifted her bridal style and carried her back to their spot. He and the others packed up their things and headed back to the Bolton's. Everyone gathered their stuff from the Bolton's and went home. After a few minutes of cuddles and soothing words, Gabriella pushed what happen to the back of her head like she had done with the other mob stuff. She would never speak of it again. She pulled away from Troy and said "I'm going to shower."

She just walked off. After her shower her phone rang. She grabbed it and saw she had a text. So she answered it.

**You didn't need to scream. I wouldn't have hurt you. I need to speak to you face to face Gabriella. After we have our talk I'll leave you all alone. Troy and Lucille as well. Please Gabriella meet me at the park at 10:00 and please come alone. If not I'll have to use Troy as bait. **

**A/N Next chapter Gabriella and Greg have a heart to heart but is it too late for a second chance? The next chapter will be where all the drama happens. **


	14. Greg and Maria's Past

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**You didn't need to scream. I wouldn't have hurt you. I need to speak to you face to face Gabriella. After we have to talk I'll leave you all alone. Troy and Lucille as well. Please Gabriella meet me at the park at 10:00 and please come alone. If not I'll have to use Troy as bait. **

Gabriella read and re-read the text. Should she go? Should she tell someone about the text? He said if she didn't show up he's use Troy as bait. What did that mean? Was she really willing to find out? Sighing she knew what she had to do but it would be hard and she would have to lie to Troy but it was all for his safety. Just then Troy came into the room. She closed the text and turned to him.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"Hey. You feel better?"

"Yeah a lot better. Are mom and dad home yet?"

"Nope. They won't be home till late tonight like 10 maybe 11."

"Great. So what are you doing?"

"I was just going to shower."

"Great you should do that. You will feel so much better."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Montez?" Troy teased.

"No I just know how much better you'll feel after the shower."

Troy laughed. "Ok I'll go shower. Maybe after we can watch a movie."

"Sure."

Troy kissed her on the head. Gabriella kissed him on the lips. It might be the last time she ever got to the kiss him.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too."

Troy walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Gabriella opened her text and sent a reply **I won't be able to get away at ten but I can get away now. I'll be at the park in 1 hour be there and we can talk. LEAVE TROY ALONE!**

Gabriella quickly closed her phone and left the house.

She made it to the park.

"I'm here where are you?"

"Well, well, well, Hello Gabriella." A voice said.

Gabriella turned around and saw Greg.

"Hello Greg."

Greg sighed.

"I will not call someone dad if they have never shown me true love like a father should."

"I deserved that."

Gabriella was shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I deserved that."

"Since when?"

"Since I saw what a real father was like."

"What?"

"Gabriella I know this will never be enough but I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"What happen to make you say that?"

"Gabriella it's time I told you the truth…about everything."

"Ok I'll listen."

Greg sighed. "I'm not sure how much your mother ever told you about us but when we were teens we were so in love. Just like you and Troy. One day we made love for the first time and your mom got pregnant with you. Our parents were furious. They kicked us both out of the house and refused to give us any money. So I met this man. Mark Anderson he offered me and your mother a job in the mob. He said it paid well and at the time we needed money. They gave us a place to live free of charge if we worked for him so we agreed. Now I will not go into detail but we worked for the mob for 9 months planning to get out once you were born. After you were born we had Mark Anderson come over to talk about quitting. He said if we left we'd lose the house and we didn't have enough money to buy or even rent a new one so I agreed to stay in the mob. Then he heard you screaming. He started telling me how if I didn't do something or got distracted he'd fire me. He told me that hitting a child was the best way to discipline them. I was only 18 maybe 19 at the time. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't get fired so I beat you."

"But you hit mom too I saw you."

"I hit her because she said she was going to leave. She was going to take you and leave she never wanted you in the mob life. She never wanted that for you. When I told her she couldn't quit she said we should put you up for adoption and I couldn't do it. Even after the countless times I beat you, you would look at me and smile. You loved me so much no matter what I did to you and I couldn't lose you. So I got mad and hit your mother."

"So she didn't really leave to save herself from you?"

"No. Look most of the time your mom's job was paper work and money till one day she had to shoot someone she felt so bad and was so upset by it that she just packed up her things and left. I was so angry that she left so I blamed you and I hit you more. But it was never your fault you hear me nothing was ever your fault. It was all mine. Everything was my fault."

"So what changed?"

"Well I was hiring someone to work for me and like myself he was young and in need of money because his girlfriend was pregnant so I offered him the job. He turned it down. He said "No thank you I do not want my child growing up in a mob life' and I thought to myself how wonderful that man was going to be as a father because he did the one thing I wasn't strong enough to do. He wanted money but there was something's he wouldn't do. Me on the other hand I was willing to do anything to get money. That's when I realized how horrible I've been to you. I realized your mother was right. We should have put you up for adoption we never should have kept you knowing you wouldn't be safe. So I wanted to meet with you because I wanted to say sorry. I know that will never be enough but I will say it and I will mean it. Gabriella I am so sorry for everything I've done to you and I love you so much. I will never forgive myself for what I've done. Once we finish here I will call the cops and go with them peacefully and take whatever punishment they give me."

Gabriella was in tears. Her father finally said he loved her. Since the day she was born that was all she wanted to hear. She knew she shouldn't, she knew everyone would thing she was crazy but she did forgive him and she still love him.

"I love you too dad. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. Please don't turn yourself into the cops. We can talk to Jack and Lucille and work something out." She cried.

"I'm glad you forgive me but I have to turn myself in. It's the right thing to do. Knowing you forgive me though makes me feel a lot better. Would it be all right if I hugged you?"

Gabriella nodded. She and Her father shared a hug.

Back at home a few minutes before Troy had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. He went into the living room but didn't see Gabriella. He searched the whole house and didn't see her. His blood ran cold. He grabbed the phone and called her cell. It went right to voicemail. He cursed and hung up. He called Stone. He told him Gabriella was missing. Stone agreed to get his men on it. He then called all his friends and his parents. They all rushed over. They were all sitting around waiting for Stone to call back. Troy was pacing.

"Troy sit down you're making us dizzy." Chad said.

"I can't sit. I can't." he muttered.

Lucille got up and went over to him. "Troy, baby, listen to me, Gabriella will be ok. I'm sure she just went for a walk in the park and her phone died. Just try and relax everything will be ok."

"I didn't protect her. I should have saved her. I promised her I'd protect her and I didn't. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Lucille hugged Troy rubbing his back knowing he was in shock. Just then the phone rang. Troy pulled away and grabbed it.

"Hello…..Yes, Officer Stone it's Troy…Great we'll be right there….Ok I'll be right there. Tell her to hang on."

Troy hung up. "He found Gabriella. She is at the police station. Stone said we shouldn't all go at once. He said just I should go."

"Ok we will wait here." Lucille said.

Troy ran out of the house and into his car. He drove to the police station and went inside. Stone came over to him.

"She is in shock. She won't answer any question all she will say is 'Don't trust cops, trust Troy.'"

"What happen?"

Stone sighed and explained what happen.

"Well now I can see why she says don't trust cops. I can't believe you would do something like that. I thought you wanted to help her."

"It wasn't me. It was another cop."

Troy just shook his head. "Where is she?"

Stone led Troy to his office where he saw Gabriella shaking. She was curled into a ball rocking back and forth muttering to herself. Troy's heart broke. He went over to her and knelt down.

"Brie. Hey baby girl it's me. It's Troy."

Gabriella looked up at him and said "Don't trust cops. Trust you."

"You can trust me baby girl it's ok. Come on I want to take you home."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck clinging to him as tight as she could.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Troy walked out of the police station and drove Gabriella home. Once he reached the house he opened the door with Gabriella still in his arms and everyone rushed over to them. Everyone was asking Gabriella questions touching her arms and legs to see if she was ok and Gabriella couldn't take it. She let out a blood curling scream. Everyone pulled away in shock.

"Leave her be. She had a rough night."

"Troy what happen?"Lucille asked.

"Greg is dead. That's all I'm going to say right now."

"Gabriella sweetie are you ok?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm going to take her up to bed." Troy said.

He walked up stairs and out of sight.

"What do you think happen?" Jack asked.

"I have an idea…I just really hope I'm wrong."

"What your idea?"

"I think Gabriella witnessed Greg dying and was scared by it."

"How did she even end up with Greg?" Taylor asked.

No one answered because no one knew.

Upstairs Troy walked into his room and pulled the blanket back. He tried to put Gabriella down but she let out another blood curling scream.

"Ok baby ok shhhh I'm sorry shhhh." Troy soothed. He sat down on the bed and lifted his feet up. He laid down with Gabriella.

Gabriella clung tighter to him not wanting him to leave her. Troy stroked her hair and rubbed her back hoping to get her to sleep. Gabriella fought off the darkness knowing once she fell asleep the nightmares would come. That was becoming harder and harder as Troy gently moved his hand and scratched under her shirt on her bare back. He also started to sing and continued to stroke her hair. Gabriella laid her head on the side on Troy's chest. Finally she gave into the darkness and fell asleep. Troy didn't once stop his actions. He knew the nightmares would come he knew Gabriella was in for a long night. He also know that the funeral they were planning was going to be a lot harder.

**A/N ok I know you guys are wondering what happen with Gabriella and Greg but trust me you will find out in the next chapter. Next chapter will be the funeral. **


	15. Mark Anderson

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"_I love you too dad. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. Please don't turn yourself into the cops. We can talk to Jack and Lucille and work something out." She cried. _

"_I'm glad you forgive me but I have to turn myself in. It's the right thing to do. Knowing you forgive me though makes me feel a lot better. Would it be all right if I hugged you?" _

_Gabriella nodded. She and Her father shared a hug. They were both so happy that neither of them noticed the police hiding behind Greg. Stone saw Greg but also saw Gabriella in his arms so he charged. _

"_FREEZE LET GO OF THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"_

_He and the other cops ran over. Greg panicked and grabbed his gun and held it to Gabriella. The cops stopped. _

"_It's ok. Everyone just calm down. My dad agrees to go quietly and will accept whatever punishment you give him. He just told me so. Put your guns down and he will put his down."_

"_Is this true Greg?" Stone asked. _

"_Yes Sir. I'm tired of running." Greg answered. _

"_All right. Men weapons down." _

_All the cops lowered their guns. Greg dropped his to the floor. _

"_Before I go though I want to give something to you Gabriella." Greg said. _

_He reached into his pockets but before he could pull his hand out….._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_Gabriella was in shock for a moment as three gun shots were fired. She looked at herself and saw she wasn't hit then she looked over at her father. His hand was holding his chest, blooding was dripping through his finger. He removed his hand and Gabriella saw three small holes. She gasped. Her father fell to the floor right in front of her. _

"_Gab…Brie…Ella…I…Love…You…" Greg choked out._

"_Dad no!" _

_Gabriella bent down next to her father. _

"_Dad no! No!" _

"_Take…these…remember…us." _

_Gabriella looked at her father's hand and gasped. He was giving her, his and her mother's wedding rings. She took them and put them in her pocket. She looked at the cops._

"_What did you do that for? He promised he'd go quietly!" _

"_He was reaching for a weapon." A cop said._

"_NO HE WAS REACHING FOR THE RINGS! YOU SHOT HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! COPS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU NOT KILL YOU!" _

_Gabriella turned to her father. _

"_Daddy I love you. Please know that."_

"_I…do…I…love…you…too…forgive…me…"_

"_I do dad. I do forgive you." _

"_Thank…you…"_

"_Goodbye daddy I love you so much." _

"_I…love…you…too…my…Angel…." _

_Greg took his last breath blowing Gabriella a kiss. Gabriella burst into tears and screamed. She had finally made peace with her father and now he was gone. The police came over but that made it worse. _

"_NO GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY! DON'T HURT HIM GET AWAY! I CAN'T TRUST YOU! I CAN'T TRUST YOU! TROY! TROY! TROY….._

"Gabriella wake up! Wake up Gabriella it's ok."

Troy was sound asleep when he was awoken by a blood curling scream. He looked and saw Gabriella tossing and turning and screaming.

"TROY! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella I'm here wake up!"

Gabriella woke up with a scream.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. It was a bad dream. It's ok it's over shhh." Troy soothed pulling her into him and rubbing her back.

Gabriella shook her head. That wasn't a bad dream. It wasn't a nightmare either. It was a flashback….a flashback of the day her father was murdered.

"It's over baby it's over shhh. You're safe I got you shhhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

But it wasn't over. It would never be over. Her father's death would haunt her for the rest of her life and now she was going to have to say goodbye to both her birth parents at the funeral instead of one.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. Gabriella calmed down and fell back to sleep. Troy sighed. He was so confused if what Stone said was true and Greg was hurting Gabriella why was she so upset by his death? Something didn't seem right about Stone's story and he was going to find out Gabriella's side of the story because he believed her more than he would believe Stone. He was going to find out what happen.

The next morning Troy stirred and opened his eyes. Gabriella was laying on him her eyes open just playing with his shirt.

"Morning baby girl."

She smiled at him.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"What was your dream about?"

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy sighed. He was hoping to get her to speak but he wasn't having any luck.

"Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

Gabriella clung tighter to him and gave a small whimper.

"Don't worry I'll carry you, or do you want to ride on my back?"

Gabriella pointed to his back. Troy stood up and faced his back to her. Gabriella climbed on and rested her head on his shoulder. Troy held her legs and walked into the kitchen. He set her down on the island and looked for some food.

"What do you feel like?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"How about eggs?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ok coming right up."

Troy made the eggs quickly and set them on the table. He then grabbed Gabriella from the island and sat down on a chair with her on his lap. He took a bite of the eggs and then put some back on the fork and put it to Gabriella's lips. She took a bite and rested her head contently on Troy's shoulder. They continued to eat until Jack and Lucille walked in.

"Hey you two." Lucille greeted.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning." Jack responded.

"How is Gabriella today?" Lucille wondered.

"A little clingy but better I think."

"Gabriella we need to discuss funeral plans for your parents if we wait any longer your mother will…well she won't look the same."

Sighing Gabriella got up. She went over to the desk and grabbed a pad and pen. She started to write. They had to know what happen because Greg deserved a funeral just as much as her mother did and they deserved the be buried next to each other. No matter what happen in the past they still loved each other.

My father deserves a funeral too. I went to the park to meet up with my father he told me all about his past and why he did what he did. Then he told me he loved and would always be sorry for what he did. He said he would go quietly with the police and accept whatever punishment they gave him. Then we…we hugged and it felt really good. The cops came and my father panicked and held me at gun point. I told them what my father said and he agreed to everyone put the guns down. He reached into his pocket to get something but…but he never got the change to pull it out because one of the cops shot him three times in the chest. He fell to the floor in front of me and I watched him take his last breath. Please I know he has done terrible things but he is still my birth father and I love him. He deserves to be buried with my mom…..

Gabriella stopped writing and burst into tears dropping the pad and pen to the floor. Troy went over to her and pulled her into his arms. Lucille picked up the pad and read it. She sighed and let Jack read it.

"Ok Gabriella. Both your parents can be buried together but you need to tell what they would have wanted."

Gabriella wiped her eyes and took the pad and pen back.

I don't know. We never talked about it but I know that they would want to be buried together. 

"Ok Gabriella we will take care of everything."

Gabriella just sighed. Her life just got a lot worse.

A couple weeks went by soon it was time for the funeral. Gabriella stood in her room with her black dress on trying not to cry. Troy walked in.

"Are you ready to go the limo is waiting?"

Gabriella shrugged. She didn't speak much these past few weeks. She would only answer to yes or no questions by shaking and or nodding her head and she only wrote if she really wanted to say something other than that she was quiet.

"I know you're scared baby but I'll be right by your side I promise."

Gabriella just looked at him and reached her arms out to him. Troy took her into his arms without question.

"I got you sweetie. Everything will be fine."

Gabriella nodded and relaxed in his arms. They walked outside and into the limo. Gabriella didn't say a word the whole way there. When they arrived at the church everyone got out and went inside. Jack and Lucille went to talk to the Pastor to make sure everything was read. Troy and Gabriella went and sat down in front. Troy had his arm around Gabriella as she rested herself on his chest. Suddenly Troy hard a soft voice whimper "I'm scared Troy." Troy just rubbed her arms. "I'm here sweetie. Don't be scared I'm here shhhh, shhhh"

All their friends arrived and took a seat in the row behind them. Other people came that Gabriella had never met before. Some people she remembered from when she was a kid. She was happy her parents had so many friends. Her eyes caught sight of the caskets in the middle of the room and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips.

"I know baby. Hang in there."

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's chest not wanting to look at them anymore. Lucille and Jack came to sit back down.

"It's starting." Jack said.

The Pastor came and stood up on the stage.

"Hello and welcome we are all gathered here today not to grief from a loss but to celebrate the life of two amazing people. We know in our hearts that they are in a better place which serves as a comfort to us all. Maria and Greg Montez were two very misunderstood people. Some might be glad they are gone but others like their daughter Gabriella saw the good in the them and loves them regardless of what they have done in their past. I will now open the stage. Whoever would like to come and talk can do so now."

Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear "Why don't you go say something special?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"You can sing a song. I'll do it with you."

Gabriella shook her head again.

A couple of people went up to talk but it was all a blur for Gabriella she just wanted to go home and cuddle with Troy and Ginger. She was thrown from her thoughts when Troy whispered in her ear "Come on sweetie." Gabriella just clung to him. Troy lifted her and carried her bridal style to the car.

Are we going home now?

"Not yet sweetie we are going to the grave site first. Then we can go home." Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded. The drove to the grave site and got out of the car and met up with everyone else. They all stood around the two holes which now held the caskets. The Pastor said a few more words before having a moment of silence. All that could be heard were cries of everyone. The caskets started to lower. The silence was broken by Gabriella.

"NO! NO DON'T PUT THEM DOWN THERE DON'T PUT THEM DOWN THERE PLEASE!"

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Shhh baby it's ok. It's ok."

"No, no, no mommy daddy!"

Troy hugged her close. Gabriella turned away and cried into his chest.

"I'm going to take her back to the car." Troy whispered to his parents.

They nodded. Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style again and carried her to the car. They got inside and Troy just sat there holding Gabriella doing everything he can to comfort her. Finally Jack and Lucille returned they got in the car and drove home. Everyone went to the Bolton's for some snacks and drinks.

About an hour past and Troy was bringing someone a drink when they asked "Where is Gabriella I want to talk to her."

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere. I'll go find her."

Troy looked around everywhere and couldn't find her with anyone. He sighed and made his way to her room. He opened the door and he saw Ginger laying at the head of the bed with her head up looking at him and Gabriella using her as a pillow and cuddling her close.

"Hey sweetie everyone is looking for you."

Gabriella shook her head and turned it away from him. Troy went over and sat on the bed he rubbed Gabriella's back.

"If you aren't up for talking I understand. I will not force you to do anything."

Gabriella turned back to look at him. Troy gave her a small smile and stroked her hair. She looked wiped out and really tried.

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest baby girl. I'll tell everyone you want to be alone."

Troy stood up but Gabriella grabbed his wrist.

"Stay…" she whimpered.

Troy sat back down and rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I'll stay here baby. I'm right here."

Gabriella sighed in content and closed her eyes letting darkness take over. A few minutes later a knock at the door woke Gabriella up.

"Come in." Troy said.

Lucille walked in.

"Someone is here to see you Gabriella. He said he is an old family friend"

"Gabriella isn't up for seeing anyone mom." Troy told her.

"They are only staying for a few minutes. Then they promised they'd leave. They just want to speak to you for a second."

Gabriella sighed and sat up. Troy took her hand and they made their way down stairs. A man stood by the door dressed in all black with a leather jacket and a beard and short brown hair.

"Hello Gabriella. I'm sure you don't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. My name is Mark Anderson…

**A/N next chapter Gabriella has a few "strong" words for the man who ruined her parent's life. Also Gabriella and Troy both have a long venting talk. Also for anyone who is interested I am posting my first Twilight story. ****What if James went to Forks High as well blending in with the human? What if Bella turned to James for comfort when Edward ignores her? Can Edward save her before James bites her?**


	16. You're The One

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella sighed and sat up. Troy took her hand and they made their way down stairs. A man stood by the door dressed in all black with a leather jacket and a beard and short brown hair.

"Hello Gabriella. I'm sure you don't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. My name is Mark Anderson… I was a good friend of your fathers."

Everyone was shocked by Gabriella's response "I want you out of my house right now or I'm calling the police."

"Gabriella Ann Montez!" Lucille said.

"I know what you did. I know you are the reason my parents went into the mob. You're the reason my father beat me; you're the reason I spent sixteen years of my life being abused. You're the reason everything went wrong with the Montez family. Everything that happen to them was your fault and I will not let you stand there and tell me how "sorry" you are that they are dead. I know how the mob works I know for you it's just another day at the Office. I have nothing more to say to you. You can leave now and never come near me or my family again."

With that Gabriella turned around and went back upstairs. Mark stood there shocked

"I think you should leave now." Troy said.

"Why because some abuse victim has some anger problems?"Mark laughed.

"No because if you don't leave I will kick you myself."

"Oh I'm so scared." Mark laughed.

"Look Mark you need to leave my home. You are upsetting both my kids and that is not ok." Jack said.

"Fine I'll go but Greg was meant to be a mobster. You better hope his daughter doesn't follow in his footsteps."

Mark left. Troy ran and went upstairs. He went back into the room to see Gabriella standing in the middle of the room shaking.

"Brie, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling that I've never felt before."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I want to punch that man in the face and hit him over and over again. Troy what is wrong with me I've never felt like this before."

Troy gave a small chuckle. "Gabriella you're angry."

"What?"

"Angry you know like mad."

"Oh…I don't like this feel Troy. I really don't."

Troy sat down on the bed and patted his lap.

"Come here sweetie."

Gabriella sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel well Troy."

"I know baby I know. I'm sorry. How can I help?"

"Holding me always makes me feel better"

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I want today to be over Troy. I don't want to talk to any more people I just want to stay here with you."

"I know baby. I know today has been a hard day. Just try and relax ok."

Gabriella nodded.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"No." Gabriella whined burring her face in his neck.

Troy kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Who is it?"

"Lucille."

"Come in."

Lucille walked in.

"Gabriella there are others who want to talk to you."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"Mom, Gabriella can't handle any more people." Troy said.

"Ok, I go tell everyone you just want to be alone."

Lucille left. Troy sighed. He knew today had been a hard day for Gabriella and he knew she had been through a lot this year. He was really starting to worry that she would never heal.

**A/N I know it's short I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll up. It's about what story you want me to write when this is over. The plots for all of them are on my profile so take a look and go vote. Thanks for your help guys. **


	17. Letting it all Out

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Next chapter will be the last but I am happy to say that this was the longest out of Help Her Heal and Help Her Heal the Sequel. Also everyone please go vote on which story you want me to write next. **

As time passed Gabriella stayed the same. She acted normal but if anyone brought up the subject of Greg or mobster or anything like that she went quiet and tried to change the subject. Lucille was starting to worry even Troy seemed shut down. Whenever she or Jack brought up the car crash he went quiet and changed the subject that's when Lucille realized the secret into getting Gabriella to open up. In order for Gabriella to open up Troy would have to open up first.

One night Troy was outside playing basketball when Jack said "So Troy your mother and I were thinking of buying a new car, the car you have can't be too safe if it causes you to crash."

Troy tensed and looked at the ball in his hands then to the hoop shooting the ball.

"Yeah sure dad."

"But before we do that we should figure out what the problem was with your car first so we don't make the same mistake with the other one."

"Ok dad."

"So tell me what happen when you crashed?"

"Oh um…nothing…I don't need a new car. I'm fine with what have."

"Well we want you to be safe son."

"I'm safe in the car I have. We should take a break now. We don't want to overdo it."

"We've been playing for five minutes. Come on Bud talk to me. What happen that day?"

"Nothing. Nothing happen that day dad just forget it already!" Troy yelled.

"That's the same thing Gabriella says when you ask her about Greg yet you want her to answer you."

"Dad…"

"Troy Buddy you and Gabriella have been hiding for way to long and it's time you open up. Now if you don't want to talk to me that's fine but I think if Gabriella sees you opening up she will too."

"You think?"

"I do. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ok, you're right dad. It's time Gabriella and I open up and talk to each other."

Troy went inside and Jack smiled. "That's my boy."

Troy went up to Gabriella's room to see her and Ginger fooling around. He smiled as he heard Gabriella giggling away. Although it did make this a lot harder.

"Hey baby girl. Can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

Gabriella turned to face him and Ginger settled down.

"About something very important but also very hard. But it's something we need to do together."

"I don't like where this is going Troy."

"I know and I'm sorry but this is something we both to need so we can move on."

"I've…I've moved on just…just fine Troy."

"No you haven't but I haven't either. The car crash changed me just as much as it changed you and we both need to talk about."

Gabriella sighed. Deep down she knew he was right she was just too scared to admit it. She slowly nodded. "Ok…you're right we…we have to talk about this…"

They both sat down on the bed and held each other.

"You want me to go first?" Troy asked.

"Ok…"

"Well…I feel so guilty for the whole thing. If we never crashed Greg wouldn't have gotten to you and you would have seen what you did."

"How could it be your fault? Greg caused the crash?"

"Don't you remember what you said to me? You told me if I tickled you we would crash."

"Troy you stopped at a red light then you tickled me. You weren't tickling me and driving at the same time. You were driving at a green light but Greg ran a red light and well…you know the rest."

"Actually I don't. I hit my head on the wheel when his car hit ours and I blacked out so…what happen?"

"Well first we started to spin. Then it flipped and started to roll. That's when I blacked out."

"The next thing I remember is waking up somewhere dark and cold. I was scared you were dead and I wanted to die. I thought it was all my fault you gone. I was so scared baby I was so scared!"

Troy burst into tears pulling Gabriella closer. Gabriella hugged him.

"I'm alive baby. I'm alive and well. It wasn't your fault. Greg was the one who crashed into us. Plus you turned the car around so I didn't get hit. You saved my life Troy. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself."

Troy looked at her as she wiped his tears away. "I was so happy when my parents said you were alive."

"Seeing you walk into my room was the best thing that could have happen to me that night."

Troy kissed her on the head. The he stroked her cheek.

"You ready?"

"No…I…I can't Troy I…I can't."

"Yes you can baby I'm right here and you can get through this. You are strong and you can fight this. Don't let Mark win."

"What?"

"Mark is the reason everything happen right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"And you don't want to think about what happen now that you and your father have made peace and that he is gone so don't think about it being Greg think about it being Mark. I mean the speech you gave him was great and proved just how strong you really are. Let me see that again."

"Ok…ok…" Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "I blacked out in the car and then when I was up I back in the sound proof room and my fath…Mark was standing there. He told he had killed you but I didn't believe him. He told me all kinds of stuff to scare me but I stayed strong. One day he…he came in with a paper it was…your death certificate…." Gabriella choked out the last part clinging tighter to Troy.

"Shhhh I'm here. I'm here Shhhh."

"After that I just shut down. I wanted my father to kill me so I could be with you. I felt no need to live if you were dead so I shut down I let my father beat me and yell at me. One he came in with this man. I ignored him but then he came into the room with the man said that he was going to…to shot him. So I looked up at him and begged him not to. It was too late. He shot the man in cold blood and he died right in front of me. The man laid there bleeding to death. There was so much blood and he was so white…there was nothing I could do. My dad would bring in more and more men each day and kill them. Some of these people have been working with my dad since he was young. They beg and plead but it isn't enough. He shoots them and they scream in pain and there is so much blood. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. Sure I've seen movies where someone is shot but seeing it in real life in so different and so much worse. One of them…one of them had a wife and three kids at home. Three little girls one he said was a daddy's girl. Now her daddy is never coming home. Troy he father is never coming back!"

Gabriella burst into tears finally letting everything out. Troy hugged her and buried his face in her hair and cried. They both just held each and cried finally letting out all the pain the past year had brought. Finally after about an hour they pulled back.

"I do feel a lot better." Gabriella said.

"I do too."

"Still I think there is one more thing I have to do before I can fully heal."

"What's that? Whatever it is I'll help."

"You can't help me Troy. Not with this. Only one person can help me."

Gabriella pulled away and went downstairs. Troy followed after her. Gabriella stopped in the living room where Jack and Lucille were talking.

"Dad…do you think we could talk…alone?"

"Sure Princess."

Jack got up and walked to his room with Gabriella. Troy sat next to his mom.

"What can dad do for Gabriella that I can't?"

"Both Gabriella and Jack have one major thing in common." Lucille said.

"What's that?"

"They were both abused but still loved their parents."

Troy sighed that was one thing he would never understand but he was glad there was someone Gabriella could talk to about it. He was also glad his dad had someone to talk to. Maybe like they just did Jack and Gabriella could both help each other heal and maybe just maybe life would be perfect.

**A/N next chapter will be the last but Gabriella and Jack share a heart to heart and have a long overdue talk. Please vote guys! It's very important!**


	18. My Hero

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ****Thanks to everyone who voted and added and my story to their alerts and favorites.**

Gabriella and Jack both sat down on the bed,

"So what's up?"

"Dad…where are your parents?"

"Same place as yours."

"Do you still love them?"

"Yep."

"Even after everything they did to you?"

"Yep."

"Is Lucille mad at you for it?"

"No. She doesn't understand why I still love them but she isn't mad at me."

"Is is wrong that I still love my mother and father even after all the horrible things they did?"

"No not at all it makes you human…ok look I'm going to tell you my story it is very different yet very much the same. Growing up my parents loved me and took care of me. When I was thirteen we started having money problems and my parents started to drink more and more each day. Soon they started to hit me. I didn't tell anyone because I thought they would stop once we got money again. So we got enough money back but they had become so addicted that they continued so one day I couldn't take it anymore and I told Lucille. She told her parents and they called the cops. Cops arrested my parents threw them in jail and their inmate murdered them. I was so upset by it and yes I still loved them and I knew they still loved me. Like you I had time to make peace with them before they were taken to jail which made their death harder. I was scared like you. I thought Lucille would be mad at me for grieving. I was so upset by their death I started to shut down and I only spoke to one person and that was Lucille. One day John came to me and asked me something I would never forget. He said, 'Would you rather have your parents alive and in pain or would you rather them be dead and pain free?'"

Gabriella was shocked. Jack repeated the question. "'Would you rather your parents be alive and in pain or dead and pain free.' At first I thought he was nuts. My parents were never in any physical pain when they were alive so what did that mean? After he explained it to me it clicked and I felt so much better about their death and it really helped me cope. Do you understand the question?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"When your parents were alive and they found out what they had done to you how to you think they felt?"

"Sad, mad, upset, hurt."

"Right so if they did live and got a change to have you in their lives they would spend it beating themselves up for what they did to you and never forgive themselves. That causes them pain right?"

Gabriella nodded again she was too shocked to speak. What Jack was saying really did make sense and she never looked at it in that way before.

"Whereas now they are dead and watching over you live your life happy and peaceful and they don't feel bad and aren't in any pain. That's what John told me and after that moment I knew I could grief and be happy with my life the way it was because their death finally made sense. They weren't punished, I didn't do anything wrong to cause their death, God took them away so they didn't have to be in pain anymore. That's why he took your parents away too. So they no longer had to live with the guilt and pain of what they did to you."

It was quiet as Gabriella let his words sink in. Was it possible that the reason her parents died was so they didn't have to feel the pain and guilt of what they had done? Was that really possible? It was all starting to make sense both her parents had said they hated themselves or would never forgive themselves for what they did…Jack was right…it was possible.

"Thank you Dad. That really helps."

"You're welcome. Don't ever be scared to grief for your parents Gabriella. Till this day on the anniversary of the day they died I still get upset I still shut down. Do you remember that day back when you first came to live with us when I didn't go to school and the Sub wouldn't let you stay in the gym?"

"Yes mom said you were sick."

"I wasn't physically sick I was just so upset by fact that it had been several years since my parents died. I was upset by the date nothing else. I told everyone I was sick because I didn't want questions. Grieving is a normal process that a person has to go through to deal with loss, no matter what this person did in their past. You can cry for them Gabriella you can love them there is nothing wrong with that. Neither Troy nor Lucille will be mad at you for doing so. Just let it out. Just let yourself cry and grief for your parents. You can't heal unless you do."

"But if I do then I'm admitting that they are really gone and not coming back….oh my gosh!"

It all finally sunk in and it hit her like a million bricks. She burst into tears and finally let herself cry for everything they abuse, the kidnapping, the mob witnessing, both most of all her parents death.

Jack pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. He whispered sweet comforting words in her ear and did the best he could to comfort her as she cried. To Gabriella's surprise he buried his face in her hair and cried too. All the past emotions he had been brought back and it hurt just the same. They both sat their crying and comforting each other for the loss of their parents. Finally they pulled away.

"Thanks dad."

"Thank you. I haven't let myself cry like that since I was a teenager."

"We helped each other heal."

"Yes we did. Do you feel better now?"

"A lot better. I can really start to cope with everything that has happen. Thank you Dad and no matter what blood says you are my father forever and always."

"And you are my daughter forever and always."

They shared a hug and went back into the living room. Gabriella sat on Troy's lap. They shared a kiss.

"Dad and I were just talking and I've realized something Troy. You aren't my boyfriend, you aren't my foster brother, and you aren't even a friend."

Troy saw the smile on her lips and knew whatever she had to say next was not a bad thing. "So then what am I?"

Gabriella smiled back if he hadn't convinced her to open up and they didn't share their feelings with each other she never would have gotten the courage to talk to Jack and that meant the world to her.

"You're My Hero."

**A/N and that is the end. Thanks to everyone who voted and added and my story to their alerts and favorites. Also the next story I'm working on is My Boyfriends Father. It will have major Jack bashing so if you like Jack don't read this story. Anyway thanks again for all the support. I'm thinking of doing a continuation only as Troy and Gabriella as grownups. They are both teachers and Gabriella meets a girl who is being abused and now it's her turn to help the little girl heal like Troy and the others did for her. It's just an idea that I got from a review sent by freaky werewolf vampire girl. She gave me the idea of having them as grownups so now I'm asking you is anyone else interested in another story or should I just leave it alone? You can go vote on my page. Be on the lookout for my new story sometime tomorrow. **


End file.
